


Wasn't there before

by Anonymous



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Deals with racism, F/M, Forced Relationship, Get ready for irl events dealing with racism, Horror, Kinda, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, ehhh, mention of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Follows to the end of Halloween 2007.Something clicked when laurie found the photo and to save herself from being murdered she let's the shadow take her into the darkness. Trying to keep herself from going insane she realizes that her childhood fairytales were full of lies, nothing ever gets a happy ending





	1. Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯  
> I dont have a plan for this fanfic. I finish at each para pgraph and think "hmmm now what?" You'll see as this story progress exactly what I mean.  
> Hey if you're going to leave hate and try to"distract" me, use your time and energy correctly and support these non profit organization that help real people rather than harassing a strange online writing a fictional piece with terrible grammer: https://www.bustle.com/articles/195227-6-organizations-that-support-sexual-assault-survivors-to-donate-to-in-the-aftermath-of-donald-trumps

it was a dusty old photo covered in film that had aged over the years but the image has not faded, it remained the same. portraying the young boy holding the small infant in his arms. The edges were slightly torn but all in all it was in decent condition, it was enough to make Laurie think twice. 

 

The figure had dragged her into the abandoned murder house, she had tried to fight her way out of his arms but it was all for naught. he was much stronger than her, she never stood a chance. all she could feel was the deep pounding in her chest, her heart was about to give way any moment now. she could visibly see how her hand shook from her current condition. Who could blame her? all she could do was pretend to be in control of her own self. but she could tell that the boogeyman could see right through her facade of braveness. that's when he pulled the floorboard up. Laurie jumped up from being startled but the figure had tied her closely to himself, making her escape impossible. as he drew back a small tin box laurie couldn't help but observe in curiosity. he handled it with so much care, to a point were she could see his hands slightly shaking. he unceremoniously latch the box open, inside there where small trinkets that seemed to be tiny toys and a small stuffed bunny. his hand seemed to freeze as he reached for the stuff animal but quickly decided against it, he dug slightly underneath the box and pulled out the photo. he placed the box down and examined it slightly, laurie watched as he seemed to caress the photo slightly. It was an odd sight to see as this large figure with bloodied and rusted hands gentle handled a small lunch box and a picture of children. Laurie felt like hurling maybe it was from her panic that was rising to the brim or her unusually feeling of sympathy. it was too much or her, she just wanted to go back home. To her mom and her dad. she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. she felt the figure tug her close to his side, she couldn't even find it in herself to push away from him. he made her lean towards him as he pulled off his mask. Laurie was prepared for the worst

 

    ‘maybe he’s disfigured’

 

    ‘maybe he has a large gash on his face’

 

    ‘maybe he’s just a monster, plain and simple’

 

But he wasn't, he wasn't a monster underneath the face. There was nothing abnormal about him, at most he had acne scars from what seemed to be years of neglect. Overall he looked like normal man, this enraged Laurie. she wanted something to blame about him something that made him abnormal, he was a monster, evil incarnated. she wanted to despise him, hate him, anything! she could feel tears begin to stream down her face, her vision blurred from her betraying tears. 

 

         she flinched as she felt the man's hands grip her face too tightly. she let out a soft sob fearing the worst, instead all she felt was his thumb trying to wipe away her tears. She felt herself slightly shiver from the contact, almost on instinct she leaned her weight into the assailants palm. She quickly realized her mistake but her captor wasnt letting go. he forced her to look at him, his despicable regular face. Laurie took solonce on the darkness of his eyes. They looked blue but she could see the abyss behind them. At least there was something wrong with him. Before she could give him a snare in defiance he placed her in between his legs, cradling her into his arms. Laurie couldn't feel the ends of her legs, only numbness seem to crawl up her waist as she felt the static feeling spreading through her body. He forced her to pay attention to the photo, laurie examined the photo of the long haired boy with pretty blue eyes and the young baby girl who shared the same eye color.

 

    “i’m sorry” she sobbed out “I don't know who they are”

 

the figure wasn't satisfied by her answer, pushing pressure into her shoulder almost like he was forcing her to try and remember these strangers. laurie bit her lip in pain trying anything to keep herself from screaming. He keep pressing her, he pressed his forehead against the side of her head. As his dirty blond hair fell into her sight, something clicked inside of her.

 

    ‘he was holding her like the little boy was holding the baby in this photo’

 

    “I- Is he you?” she asked, her words trembling with each word.

 

    the pressure was quickly relieved from her shoulder, she said the right answer. She flipped the photo over and laurie could read the pretty cursive letters on the back. ‘Little michael and baby angel on his birthday’ oct 19 1987.

 

    “Michael, is your name michael?” she asked exasperated. again she answered correctly, michael leaned into the side of her face, she could feel him breathing closely to her ear. his breath sliding down her bare neck. laurie only felt like this one time before in her life. This stranger held her down in between his legs but, it was somehow different. he didn't want to let her go but he wasn't tearing through her like his other victims. Like her friends. ‘what made her so different’

 

    “Angel..” she let the name of the baby girl fall silently out of her mouth, it was so quiet she wasn't even sure she said it but the figure heard her. His voice was so deep and almost rustic, as though he hasn't used his own voice in a long time. His words fell onto laurie's shoulders like a sudden weight.

 

    “boo” his voice rung through her head

 

    “boo?” she repeated as it echoed through her skull

 

Michael seemed to tense underneath her, waiting for her to solve his riddle. Laurie froze unable to speak anymore ‘boo, who is boo? who is Angel? what happened to her? I I couldn't possibly be-am I...am I?’ before she could finish her thought both michael and her jumped from the sudden commotion coming from down stairs.

 

    “Michael I know you're in there! please let go of Laurie she doesn't have what you want!” Laurie didn't recognized that voice, michael gripped his knife up again reading his mask to face him. Laurie couldn't let him harm another person, so many people have died tonight, but she also wanted to escape. To do anything so she could leave

 

    ‘leave where, laurie?’ she heard herself ask ‘he took everything away from you, you have nowhere to go. what are you going to do?’ Laurie fought back her tears, she really had nothing anymore. michael took it all away, why?

 

    ‘Michael is all you have now little laurie’

 

           no, that wasn't right she couldn't possible consider it. but deep inside she knew it was true, he really was everything she had left in this fucked up world. Michael pulled her up as started shove her into the closet to keep her from escaping

 

    “Mi-Michael!” she called out towards him, he quickly snapped his head towards her. laurie didn't have anything planned, she couldn't even feel any base underneath her feet to begin with but she still had to try.

 

    “Is there any other way out of the house we can escape unseen?” she whispered softly. Michael stared at her for what seemed to be forever, laurie could hear them nearing closer to them. before laurie coud react Michael had swung her over his shoulder and rushed out into a back porch. Laurie felt the cold air hit her tear stained face, her throat was dry and she could smell the metallic bitterness in the air, and with that she felt her freedom slipping out of her grasp

 

 


	2. 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backyardigans did it better

“look out into the backyard! He couldn't have escaped that far!” shouted one of the many faceless policemen. They were everywhere, surrounding the house, in the front yard. Their flashlights gleaming everywhere. Their constant surveillance made laurie fill to the brim in anxiety, she could run out their right now, scream that Michael was right behind her.  They would all shoot mindlessly towards the figure towering behind her. she would be free, free to answer dr.Loomis question, free to live under the state, free to be constantly reminded of the looming death of all her friends and family. Michael gripped her tightly against him, her back pinned against him as his hand cupped her mouth to keep her from screaming, but he let her legs dangle free. Almost as he was testing her, waiting for her to do something. or maybe because he knew that her legs were currently useless, suffering from the cold bitter october weather. Either way she was as still as a rock, michael staying as her only source of warmth. Laurie could feel her heartbeat against her chest, as one of the officers drew near to their current hiding spot. She felt herself hold her breath as his flashlight shined over towards them, she swore that she could feel Michael's chest pound in unison.

“no nothing over here, not even a trail" called the dim officer. Laurie could feel a small breath be released from her nostrils, trailing over Michael's hands. He was propped against a tree branch, his legs were crossed over to provide a misshapen seat for laurie and to kept their legs from dangling over the branch. Laurie felt him loosen his grip from her mouth as she lowered her shoulders leaning her entire weight into his chest. Laurie felt his soft breathing as his chest rose slightly with each breath of sir. Was she really feeling at ease!? Was she really feeling like she just escaped certain doom!? While hanging in a tree with a fucking serial killer!? 

 “He couldn't have gone far! Are you sure you looked everywhere!” shouted dr. Loomis

“sir the site has been cleaned at every inch, there was no sight of the young laurie strode and the assailant, they could have left the scene of the crime, even if just by walking” the exasperated police officer exclaimed 

“where else would he go!? This was his childhood home" he exclaimed

“was" officer finally chipped in “he got laurie and we didn't see her body inside, my guess is that his only goal was to get to her. He could have hot wired another car and had kidnapped her by now

‘they weren't half wrong’ laurie thought as she slightly nodded her head, she could feel Michael's grip on her tighten. She decide to stop moving.

“well, it could be. But that poor girl"

“come on dr. We need to put all of our resources in finding her now" the officer brought him towards the other police cars, the remaining officers peruse around on last time before slowly trickling out as well. Soon the only souls at the abandoned Myers home were michael and laurie herself. They stayed in the tree another solid hour before they finally climbed down, well more like michael shoved her off his lap and jumped out and waited for her to fall into his arms. Laurie not finding any other way of getting out of the tree with breaking her very sore legs allowed herself to get caught by the seemingly unfazed michael. He caught her bridal style and swiftly placed her back on the ground. Laurie could still walk but she felt like a newborn deer, she unconsciously gripped onto Michaels sleeve keeping herself from falling. The towering man didn't seem to notice or seemed to care. As laurie regained her sense of balance she confidently took a step forward and quickly leaned into the tree, nope. Michael observed her quietly as she tried to rebuild the strength in her legs.

“it's not hard" she heard herself quietly say “I just have start moving the circulation in my legs, nothing serious just trauma and the cold weather"

Laurie couldn't help but laugh at her own joke,  she seemed to be the only one who found it funny. Michael looked ahead onto the street ignoring her odd comments. Laurie didn't mind she needed the moment to insure that she wasn't losing her mind, or least more than she already thought she did. Michael tightly gripped her wrist and pulled her alongside him.

‘what was his plan? They couldn't stay in the abandoned myers home, knowing that Loomis would tear every single piece in there upside down until he felt that he lost too much of his time’ laurie looked were michael had his attention centered on. a lone car was parked in the driveway of an unsuspected neighbor. they walked briskly towards it as laurie struggle to keep up with his long strides. as they reached the car, laurie was about to ask him how in the world he was going to turn on the vehicle. her question was answered immediately as he smashed his hand into the driver seat and smashed the window, laurie thanked the gods that the car didn't have an alarm. as michael unlock the passenger seat he throw laurie into the seat and slammed the door in warning.

‘don't worry big guy, i’m not going anywhere’ she thought as she tried cleaning off any glass that might have made it on her seat. michal entered through the other side, kicking the bottom of the box open as he pulled out the wires underneath the wheel. laurie watched in astonishment as she witnessed michael hotwire the car on. the cars engine roared on, slightly sputtering from the way it was forcely turned on. Michael kept his foot slightly on the gas as he slowly released the brakes. keeping the wheel of the vehicle tightly gripped in his hands. without causing too much attention, they discreetly drove out of the line sight of any partoling vehicles. laurie was beginning to question her home towns sense of security. michael drove onto a open road, leaving haddonfield and the stench of death that trailed behind them. laurie wanted to reach over and turn on the heater, anything to distract herself. she saw that michael didn't notice as she reached over and turn on the heater, because of her self-distraction laurie had accidently turned on the radio. the station was local and had recapped the current horrors she had just witness

“Laurie strode-martinez a young white caucasian Female was last seen with the assailant, her parents Morgan martinez and Pamela Strode are pleading that if anyone has any news of their daughter to call the hotline” Laurie covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop herself from crying, it didn't go unnoticed from her captor. “if you or anyone you know have any news on Laurie's whereabouts please call -”

Michael reached out and shut off the radio, tearing off the nob completely, laurie sat back in her seat keeping her back stiff and making herself as small as possible, this didn't stop her current shivering. michael reached over again, causing Larie to flinch in fear, and turned the heater on. the vents spat out the rush of warm air into the car, most of the warm air escaped through the window that michael had broken open. at the moment lurie was grateful, it was the thought that mattered. Laurie leaned her head into the itchy car seat happy that her body temperature was returning to normal, or close to normal.  As the road seemed to never end laurie felt her eyelids giving way. she knew that she should stay alert, wary of were michael was taking her but exhaustion was taking hold of her. she felt her head softly doze off as she leaned her head into the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably a whole bunch of grammar issues


	3. Border collie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He liked dogs too

 

          It was dark outside, not even the moon left any light for her to see. she rushed through the trees, trying to escape her captor. he didn't even run he simply walk sturdly, completely calm knowing that he would catch up to her soon. laurie tried to push through another set of branches. but nothing budged. she was trapped, she could see him coming closer as his knife glistening providing the only light she could see. laurie couldn't help but start crouching down fearing for her own life.

 

    “this is it” she thought aloud “I'm s-so so sorry mami, papi. I'm so...so”

 

    she could feel the tears begin to fall down the side of her cheek, she waited for the silver blade to pierce her skin lapping up her crimson blood. She waited for her life to be nothing more than a memory. Nothing happened.

 

Instead she felt the same large callous hands wipe her tears away, the long blond hair that fell over his face only his icy blue unreadable eyes were the only thing that she could see. He brought close to his chest and cradled her like a tiny infant. All she could do was sob as he forced her head into his chest running his finger through her tangled hair.

 

 

“boo"

 

 

She woke up with a jump, she felt her chest be pulled back by the seat belt pulling her back into the car seat. Laurie looked around herself in panic suddenly remembering were she was as all of last night wasn't a cruel dream. She looked to the driver's seat and found it empty only the boogeyman mask was in the seat, outside she saw as the hood slammed down onto the car. Michael wiped his hands on top of his jump suit to rid himself of the grease, his hair was slightly moved to provide him enough space to see. Michael glanced slightly at laurie as he realized that she had wakened up.  Laurie looked down in slight embarrassment and fear, she realized that she hadn't put on the seat belt herself last night. ‘had michael done this?’ she thought to herself. she decided that he probably placed it on her to keep her constricted to the chair. Laurie ignored him as he reseated himself into the car, he pulled the same wires out to turn on the car again, it sputtered back into life. laurie wanted to ask what the issue was it probably had to do with the heater. she decided not to ask. she realized that michael had unzipped his overall towards his waist, tying the end of the arms around the ends. he looked like a haggard mechanic with the blonde greasy hair to complete the look. she shifted in her seat to go back o sleep, anything to distract herself from being who knows where. michael hadn't  driven her to some white supremacist neighborhood. she didn't know why she instantly thought of that but she could assume a lot more worse things about him. 

 

    “we-were are we going?” she finally asked him.

 

    she wasn't surprised that she didn't get a response but he didn't pause for a moment, she could tell that he looked over towards her. he continued focusing on the road. Laurie breathed out a long sigh, she wasn't sure about her current circumstance. she was driving who knows where with the man who had maimed her and killed her closests friends. she looked out towards the window and started to see an upcoming sign. there was a gas station, a small fast food area, and a motel. she also realized that the were well into Nebraska

 

‘had he been driving all night long?’ she looked at him in strange astonishment. did he never sleep? for all she knew he had no need for sleep. He finally drove out of the highway, taking a turn into a rest stop, they were the only ones in the area. Michael turned the motor off and took his hands off the wheel slowly. he turned his attention towards laurie. 

 

Laurie took a gulp of air, praying that he wasn't thinking what she was.

 

    he was, at least it wasn't as bad as she thought. since there was no one around michael had pulled her into the men's restroom, he turned on the sink as he placed her hands under the water.

 

    Laurie instantly understood what he was trying to do, she began scrubbing the dirt and dried blood off her face and arms, satisfied by her actions michael began to run his hands through the water as well, cleaning the most he could off of himself. most of the mess was on the dark blue overalls, the grease and bloodstains seemed to blend into his clothes. laurie quietly watched as he cleaned up towards his neck, his entire white shirt underneath seemed to be reeking of sweat, she could see tiny ripped holes on the side. once laurie cleaned her face to her satisfaction she ran her hands underneath the hand dryer,  she felt the towering figure right behind her as she twisted her hands underneath the hot air. Laurie felt when Michael wrapped his arm beside her, she held her breath for a moment. he reached over her sides to place his hand over her own, moving alongside them.

 

    Laurie allowed her hands to be moved with his larger ones, his chest pressed against her small back as he continued to press their hands under the warm air. what seemed like hours to her soon ended as she stood their unmoving. As the air dispense finally shuts off michael stepped away from her headed towards the door waiting for laurie. she quickly recollected herself and attempt to swerve way from him as she exited through doorway. he wasn't going to have not of it, he quickly clamped his hand on hers again. as he pulled her close to his side. they walked back down back towards the car hand in hand, Laurie saw that two new cars arrived to rest stop. one family with a golden retriever dog who was currently running around in the grass with a younger child, and the other was sitting near a patio table take a driving/smoking break. laurie could feel michael pull her quickly alongside with him and they made their way back to the broken car. she could scream, yell, run towards the family and beg for them to leave and run away from her captor. she could feel the tension building up in her throat, she could yell so careless and beg them to call the police, instead she followed michael back into the vehicle. Laurie looked slightly towards the happy family, running alongside the careless dog. maybe he heard the way she sighed, or maybe he was actually getting exhausted.

 

    “do..do you like dogs?” he asked her, his voice seemed to come of to far for her. almost as though he whispered it under his breath. laurie took a second to respond, slightly startled by his inquisition.

 

    “ye-yeah, i like dogs”

 

    that was the end of their conversation for the rest of the ride, granted the ride was cut short as the gas limit alarm ring, once again michael parked, but this time it seemed to be next to an empty lot next to an entrance street. Laurie looked around and saw the motel that the rest stop sign was announcing. Michael exited the car and looked behind the passenger seat, there seemed to be a baggie grey hoodie in the back seat laying over the cushion, as michael place it over his raggedy white stained shirt Laurie opened the glove box, inside she found a license and a small leather wallet. almost on instinct Michael opened lauries door, she lifted the license and the wallet to show him what she found.

 

    ‘what kind of idiot leaves his wallet and licence in his car?’ she softly scoffed from the idea and got out of the car. michael shoved the id into the pocket of his sweater and proceed to pull laurie tugging her by her shoulder towards the motel.

 

    ‘huh, maybe he does get tired’ they crossed the street, once they entered the lobby michael looped his arm around hers, forcing her to once gian take his larger hands into her own. the clerk behind the desk look towards them slightly in disdain. Laurie didn't much care for this person's opinion. Michael stood still for a moment laurie could feel the way his arm tense, as she looked up towards him she realized that he wasn't wearing his mask, she saw him he tucked in his lower lip slightly. it was such an odd thing to see, the boogeyman nervous.

 

    “Is there something I can help you with?” asked the clerk. he was an older man, maybe around his fifties. or hiting close. he smelled of a strong pungent stench of cigarettes, it almost made laurie sneeze. his teeth were a stained yellow and he wore a worn out green t-shirt. yet he had the audacity to look at her up and down and assume the worst. laurie was positive that this man would assume she was lying if she stated that she was kidnapped, not because of her current appearance, but maybe he’d think she was some drugged up maniac and tell her to leave.

 

    laurie felt how michael squeezed her arm to respond to the impatient man, she clenched her jaw slightly annoyed. 

 

    “me..and my husband have been driving all night and were just extremely tired I was wondering if we could get a room for the...night?” laurie looked up towards michael as he slightly squeezed her hand, he gave her a slight nod “yes for the night”

 

    The clerk didn't look convinced, slightly wary of michaels appearance but giving laurie a complete sneer. she could feel michaels arm give a slight shiver, his anger seeth through his skin.

 

    “thats gonna be a 40 dollar deposit” he finally decided. laurie looked towards the opening of the glass door and saw the 30$ deposit , she looked back towards the old man with a slight pinch on her nose.

 

    “it says 30$ deposit on the door” laurie could hear the annoyance in her own voice.

 

    “I have fewer vacancies, it the day after halloween ma'am. lots of junkies and hookups”

 

    “that's not a polite thing to call your clients”

 

    “do you want the room or not?”

 

    Laurie didn't want to talk to this man anymore, at this point she wanted to go back to the beat up car, she looked up towards michael. he kept his hand latched onto hers but was able to pull out the wallet with his other hand, her took out two twenties from the wallet and placed them roughly on the counter. the man pulled the money from underneath michaels hands, impatiently. he lifter the dollars up in the air to see their water mark, god laurie wanted to punch this guy. He pulled out a log book and handed laurie the pen.

 

    “here sign your names”

 

Laurie took the pen and leaned into the book, she felt a small lump grow in her throat. what was she going to sign? she couldn't put her actual name, even if she put down michael and laurie myers that could raise some questions. swiftly without causing any suspicion she wrote down a couple of names and handed the pen back towards the clerk. he examined the signature and looked back towards the two,

 

“alright Angel and Paul Martinez here's your keys, enjoy your stay”

 

He tossed a set of keys towards michael who caught them without question. Laurie quickly left the check in room pulling Michael behind her. Laurie rubbed her eyebrows slightly in annoyance. 

 

“god I couldn't stand that guy, whats the room number?” michael raised the key slightly to lauries eye level, it read room number 23. laurie groaned slightly as she realized that they had to climb up the stairs “whatever”

 

the room was a simple, a single bed with a small dingy tv. but it did have a small eating area complete with a tiny table and two chairs. Laurie was particularly happy about the aspect of a hot shower. As michael closed the door behind him he released his hand from hers. Laurie sat down on the squeaky mattress, at least it was more comfortable than the car seat. as she sat down Michael quietly observed every aspect of the room, he ran his fingers through the curtains, he flipped the light switches a couple times, and soon he joined Laurie on the bed, slightly jumping on the springy mattress. Laurie was going crazy, she knew it. how in the world was she going to explain to her future therapist that she willing spent time with her captor inside of a gross motel room. she turned her head slightly towards the door, she could run out, hell she could even jump out the window and go running out the street. She turned her attention back towards Michael, he sat on the edge of the bed not that close to her but still in her personal area. He had the picture pulled out, the one of him holding the small baby. laurie watched as he slowly traced his fingers on the figures in the pictures. she decided that this would probably be the best moment to take her well-deserved shower. as she slowly stood up, her hand was quickly snatched by michael. ‘oh my god! he as the reflexes of a fucking gazelle’ Laurie tried pulling her hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge, he stared at her blankly as she gave him a frustrated look.

 

“michael please” she began “i just want to take a shower”

 

he was still for a moment before he raised himself from his seat, he had let go of lauries hand but he headed towards the bathroom.

 

“hey! wait! what do you think-” laurie followed him into the bathroom as his large figure covered the entire entrance. he looked around the bathroom as laurie pulled on his arm to get his out of the restroom. he decided on seating himself on the toilet seat, laurie stared at him in disbelief.

 

“no, no come on you don't have to stay in here while I take a shower, please that just-no  please get out” he didn't move, instead he leaned over his knees allowing himself to get more comfortable. Laurie could feel herself getting physically red from head to toe. 

 

“p-please?”

 

“...no”

 

Lauries fingers ran cold, michaels voice was in such a deeper octave. much more threatening than she had heard prior. without wanted to get mutilate in a rinky motel bathroom she decide to drop the situation. she tried to stop herself from stomping away, she really needed to take a shower, a full body one more preferably. she took a deep breath and gave michael one more glare, he stared blankly back towards her. she entered the shower fully clothed as she took a towel from the hanger. she made sure to close the curtain completely, especially where michael was. she uncomfortably began to undress in the shower, bundling her undergarments into her sweater and tossissing her jeans over the curtain. she slowly tucked her clothes out of the tub and onto the floor outside of the shower curtain. she turned the water on and was instantly grateful for the warm water.

 

“the hot water is gonna make the bathroom steamy" she called out behind her towards Michael, he said nothing obviously. She had hoped that he would just leave her but she didn't hear a sound. With a frustrated sigh she used the motels little amount of soap to thoroughly scrub her skin and her tangled hair. Half way through her scrubbing she decided that perhaps now would be the best time to wash her clothes on grabbed her undergarments and her sweater along with her Jean's and quickly picked away at any dirt or grub, she left her oversize shirt to dry. Once she finished she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself over twice. She exited the shower she placed her wet clothes on top of the bathrooms water pump heater. Happy with her intuitive thinking she turned to face the inquisitorial Michael, who true to his few words didn't move an inch. He looked at her with a calm expression, he steadily rose up from his seat and approach laurie, almost in instinct laurie backed up from him realizing he had trapped her in between the sink. 

 

“heh-Hey! I” he places his hand on top of her bar shoulder, laurie could feel the pit of her stomach drop. When she suspected the worst he started to pull her towards the toilet seat, forcing her to sit down. When laurie was about to ask what his problem was, he turned towards the bathroom door and locked it from the inside intentionally showing her. The loud click was very audible in the tiny restroom, laurie quickly understood.

 

“really, you're gonna force me to stay in here dripping wet while you shower?” she wasn't expecting an answer and michael didn't give her one, he began undressing. Laurie covered her eyes in shock and embarrassment caused by Michael's lack of modesty. She heard as he unceremoniously dropped all of his clothes in front of the shower, as he turned on the water she heard as he finally shut the curtain closed. Laurie took this as her cue to be able to finally uncover her eyes. Michael left a small trail towards the shower leaving his stolen grey sweater and white torn shirt in front of her, then his dirty overalls in the middle next to the pants he wore underneath next to the shower. 

 

‘god what a sloth’ she thought with a grimace. Laurie couldn't expect him to be the most cleanly person, but still. At least he was taking a shower, with her trapped in the bathroom. As the steam raised up from the shower laurie realized two things. One, michael was probably melting his skin off in there and two, the curtain hid nothing. Laurie sat on the toilet slightly mortified, Michael saw every curve of her body, and from were she was sitting there was a small gap in between  the wall and the curtin. She had just unknowingly gave this psychotic killer a peep show. If laurie wasn't sweating from the sauna like condition is the bathroom before, she definitely was now. She wanted to cry, instead she tried to distract herself. Tugging her towel around her body, she placed her dry t-shirt on top of herself and collected Michael's sprawl of clothing.

 

“If you’re gonna keep me in here, i'm gonna wash your clothes" she turned on the water from the sink and rinsed his dingy white shirt underneath the faucet. He didn't respond to her prompt “I'm gonna take your silence as an okay”

 

The only thing she heard was an absurd amount of scrubbing. She decided to continue washing his clothes as best she could, scrubbing the motel soap into the dirt of his shirt and pants. She saved his overalls for last, deciding to simply let them soak in the cold soapy water to remove the stains. As she finished her work she tugged the towel that stayed underneath her shirt and finally unwrapped it, her over shirt was big enough to look like a smock in her. Once the water was turned off Michael opened the curtain to reveal his newly cleaned naked self, Laurie threw her towel at the immodest man

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An then I said "let there be unnecessary sexual tension at a reststop!" And so I did


	4. Los tres huastecos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate reunites three long-separated brothers -- a priest, an outlaw and a soldier -- who were raised by different families after their mother's death.

she hung the clothes to dry in various spots of the motel room, leaving the overalls hung over a vent to thoroughly dry, her own personal clothes stayed in the bathroom. she remained cross legged on the bed clicking through random channels on the tv screen, leaving it on a random classic channel that played old black and white mexican cinema. It was an old one that her father watched many times, she remembered watching it as a kid thinking it was one of the most boring things in the world. now, she couldn't be more than grateful for the characters crazy antics.

 

Laurie ignored her burly captor who decided to wear his stolen grey hoodie with the towel underneath. he was doing this on purpose, thats whats laurie decided. she washed all of his clothes and now he could only wear the only dry thing her had and a towel around his waist. she continued to focus her attention on the tv, michal was currently sitting in the dining area silently observing her. she had forced him to put on the hoodie over his towel when she realized that he was going to walk around with a poorly draped towel around his waist. she had uncomfortably rewrapped the towel around him, ignoring whatever endowments he had. she threw his grey hoodie towards him and had completely refused to look him in the eyes again. The T.V was the only thing that broke their intrusive silence. 

 

The woman in the movie laurie was trying to focus on was comparing a priest to his police Capitan brother. since they were twins the woman casually stated that his brute of a brother couldn't possibly be his twin. the priest laughed and said they were identical, the woman only sighed and confessed that she found her brother very attractive, flustered by her confesion the woman realized what she had just insinuated and quickly left the father who found her actions much more funnier than insulting. Laurie couldn't help but slightly laugh, the woman was clearly in love with the priest’s brother but was too stubborn to admitted it even if it made her the but of the joke. laurie remembered watching this scene with her dad and asking him if the priest was actually in love with the woman, her dad told her that he didn't but there were many parts in the movie were the priest did slightly suggest that he may also have romantic feelings for the woman. It wasn't until later that laurie would learn that those sort of ideas were very taboo, even if it was a fictional movie. 

 

Michael had risen from the dining chair and slowly made his way back towards her, taking a seat near her on the bed as he leaned slightly towards her shoulder. Laurie could feel him right behind her, she clenched her hands into her knees. doing  anything in her power to stay as still as possible. She could feel his breath brush against her ear, laurie tucking in her bottom lip slightly in between her teeth gnawing on the soft flesh. the movie continued to play on the screen as laurie still refused to acknowledge michael behind her. the scene had changed, instead of the quirky young woman and her police Capitan beau. A rugged looking man walked into a shabby house, inside was a tiny girl waiting for him. she jumped up and startled him as a surprise. this man was an outlaw, the secret sibling of the other two brothers making them triplets. 

 

the young girl was the man's daughter, making her a fiery and unruly child but she was very clever and smart for her age. Laurie felt as michael readjusted his weight on the bed, not wanting to turn her head to face him she assumed he was trying to lay on the bed. laurie realized that she sat right in the middle of the mediocre sized bed, she shuffled herself towards the corner of the bed to make room, though she really didn't care about accommodating michael she just didn't want to be in his close proximity. that wasn't michaels plan, as laurie had tried to shift away Michael extend his arms around her. shifting her weight back into his lap pulling her so that her back was placed against the curve of his stomach. Laurie was appalled, she could feel all of her blood rush up to her cheeks and ears. michael wrapped his bare legs around her. though laurie could feel the towel below her bottom michael hands pressed against the thin fabric of her shirt. michael leaned his large frame around her, placing his head above hers. 

 

Laurie could hear a slight buzzing sound enter her head, nothing but an aimless drone  that filled her conscious. He had the body heat of a furnace, warming the space behind her. laurie kept her hand locked inside her legs, slightly shivering from the sudden contact. they continued to stay silent, as the movie continued to play. it was getting to the climax where the real antagonist had just accused the out law brother of his crimes, forcing the three brothers to work together to clear his name. Laurie could feel a small lump form in her throat as she felt michael tugg her slightly, his thumbs rested on top of her belly fat slightly brushing against her pelvis. to distract herself she started talking.

 

“this is one of Pedro Infantes classic movies” she blurted out. michael didn't respond. “he plays all three of the brothers, if you notice when he’s talking to one other other brothers their face is never shown”

 

Michael did nothing but humm softly above her head, lurie felt his throat vibrate against the back of her head, she couldn't help but slightly shiver from the effect. she continued to explain the plot to him and everything the characters said to keep herself busy. when she was little she used to translate some forms for her father from english to spanish, her duality in both languages made her a very popular babysitter. as she continued to explain the plot to Michael she hadn't realized that she started to speak spanish alongside the movie. The sun's reflection on the tv caught Laurie's eyes, michael had closed his eyes. When she abruptly stopped talking, michael lifted his head from hers. 

 

Her silence was cut off by the cheering tv, it was a happy ending. the lawman got the girl, the outlaw cleared his name and brought his daughter to church, and the priest was able to enjoy the presence of his family near him. Laurie sheepishly placed her hand on top of her crossed legs, embarrassed that she didn't realize that she was essentially giving michael a spanish 101 course not realizing how warm and comfortable she had gotten next to him. his hands hand traveled down to rest on each side of her inner thighs, his warm fingers curled underneath her legs. she felt a sudden stir begin deep in her belly. It wasn't unpleasant but is was something she shouldn't be feeling, especially for this crazed maniac. she let out a struggled sigh as she felt michael pressed his weight slightly into his hands, if she didn't know any better she would have accused him of teasing her. she felt his breath trickle down the space of her neck, she knew he could feel it. the warmth building up in the middle of her core. she wanted to squeeze her legs together but she was afraid this would cause an unwanted sensation, the thought of squeezing his large hands in between her thighs was bringing a very unwarranted reaction out of her. she tried to focus on her own breathing. They hadn't moved from their spots, not even when the new movie started playing. Laurie decided that enough was enough, she removed his hands from her and started to crawl off the bed. pushing his legs to make room for herself. she don't even try to explain to michael that she was going to grab a cup of water from the motels gross faucet, she didn't have to. she wasn't some baby who needs coddling, she was an 18 year old adult who could make her own decisions.

 

 

But Michael was a selfish child, and he didn’t like to be ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I friend asked me why I made laurie be adopted by a Hispanic family and I responded with a the vine about the freezable fruit shapes


	5. Pena Ajena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clothes left a dripping puddle underneath were they were hung

Laurie landed on the bed roughly, the bedding flew upwards as a pillow scattered towards the floor. laurie looked upwards in panic at the looming figure above her, he stood right above the light in the room making him appear like a shadowy figure. almost in reaction to his pervasive starring, laurie clench her legs together realizing that by throwing her onto the bed her shirt had ridden up her stomach, she cursed herself for washing her undergarments.

 

one moment she was sipping her disgusting water, then she was hurled by michael and landed roughly back into the bed. the paper cup full of water skidded across the room leaving a trail of water. some of it splashed against her face, dripping down the side of it. Michael continued to observe her, his eyes slowly trailing up towards her face. Laurie felt like a deer in headlights, she froze frightened by the sudden reaction she pulled out of him, though his face remained unreadable his quick intake of air was enough for her to indicate how badly she fucked up.

 

“Mi-i Michael” she regretted speaking immediately, or maybe it was how she said his name. either way his shoulders twitch by the sound she made in surprise as he trapped her in between the matress. his long hair dangled above her as he slowly inched closer to her face. Laurie should scream, she should try to push him off of her, she should have done anything but instead she continued to breath watching how small the gap in between her rising chest and his own got smaller and smaller. His head finally rested into the crook of her neck, his lips nesting on the soft skin underneath her veins. it took laurie another second to realize that Michael's hand was resting on the side of her bare hip slowly traveling up her chest. She instantly placed her hand on his shoulder, she wanted to push him off of her but instead the grey hoodie absorbed his luring warmth, her hands rested softly on his shoulders her arms slowly wrapping themselves around his neck as his fingers found her aroused nipple, tourmently abusing it with his rough hands. Laurie let out a soft breath as her over sensitive skin react to Michael's inexperienced touches. 

 

“mi- Michael, we..we shouldn't” it came out as a pathetic whimper as michael continued to caress her other breast, his mouth traveled up towards the edge of her lips. He nipped on her bottom lip, pulling it down as she let out another gasp “...Michael”

 

He continued to stare blankly at her as he stopped moving his hands. He pinned himself in between her legs, the towel acting as the only barrier in between them. Laurie become very aware of the thin clothing in between them. She finally was the one to move, she clasped her lips against his and throw common sense out the window. He recuperated it viscously parting her lips open with his tongue, feeling every ridge in her mouth. His hips began dry humping into her,  the towel becoming more of a nuisance at this point. Laurie's hands traveled downwards towards the hem of his sweater letting her fingers travel upward towards his torso, michael finally flung the sweater off of his body and towards the other side of the room, taking her shirt and throwing it about her head. A bead of saliva tailed down the corner is Laurie's mouth as they broke their kiss, Michael instantly lapped at her now exposed breast. Laurie arched back towards him letting small mewls escape her mouth in pleasure. She couldn't even think coherently anymore, all she could hear were Michael's groans and the creaking of the mattress below them. She felt as Michael finally kicked away that dreaded towel. 

 

There was a brief moment when their skin fully made contacted were they both paused, he held her gaze into his own. Laurie could see the deep seeded lust behind his glazed over eyes but he was still willing to wait until she gave him permission. Her bottom lip was trapped in between her teeth again, for a moment all her haziness was gone and she could really examine the situation. She took a deep breath and reached over to bring him back down to her lips. She completely covered his mouth with hers, she was positive that this would be considered sloppy kissing but she enjoyed every moment. Accepting her answer Michael teased her entrance with the tip of his dick. Laurie couldn't help but pressed her lower stomach against him in anticipation. Michael held her waist close towards him as he slowly pressed himself inside her. Laurie immediately wrapped her arms around him.

 

The pressure was immense,  her tiny pussy wrapped around his well endowed length. She felt as if she was going to break in half, she was certain of it. It wasn't until michaels warm hand rested above her clit that she felt secure that he wasn't going to tear through her. Michael was slowly allowing every inch of him to enter her warm lips, careful of not hurting her. Laurie thanked him by running her fingers through his tangled hair, pressing her lips against his cheek as he finally seated himself inside. This time is was laurie who was groaning and gasping for air. Her abdomen felt stretched and full, she thanked whatever went through Michael's head that allowed him to create enough moisture in her core. She could probably tell how wet she was by how easily michael slipped out, the sound was also enough to clue her. She grasped into Michael's back as he re-entered inside of her. Laurie let out small whines of pleasure into Michael's ear that allowed him to move slowly. 

 

This was all for her, his pace was slow to accommodate her pleasure as he fondled her tiny red bud. His speed began to pick up once laurie finally let out her sigh of relief, reaching her first climax. Her head went hazy again as the beds spring moved along with her. She could hear the sloppy wet sounds of skin hitting skin. She reveled in it, happily letting out her sweet moans for michael to hear. He seemed to feed out of her vocals as his pace become vapid and unpredictable. Laurie could feel herself reaching another climax as he continued to fuck her like she was the ultimate goddess of pleasure. Her toes curled inward as she felt him slowly losing him pace. Michael rested his head against her as she finally realised her final moan. She felt her walls milking him out for his release. Begging him to fill her up more than he already had. Michael finally moaned into her shoulder as he came inside of her, filling her tight womb to its limit. He collapsed above her, his weight crushing her into the mattress. Laurie couldn't feel his added pressure, she was currently coming down from her sinful climax. She felt her thighs twitch from her orgasm completely blissful in her thoughts. Michael finally pulled himself out, letting a stream of cum slide out of her thoroughly fucked pussy.  Laurie let out a whine but Michael kept his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. She rested against her side letting Michael bring her close to his chest. 

 

Laurie knew she shouldn't be acting like this, like everything was normal. Like she just had consensual love with someone she completely trusted, she knew that wasn't even close to the truth and yet…

 

She snuggled up to Michael's chest feeling his soothing heart beat beneath his chest. He slowly trailed his hand behind the small space in her back. This all felt normal

 

The TV continued to play in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny cause there's literally no smut for the next few chapters.


	6. Autopilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took her chances

When she woke up again she realized that she had no dreams the night prior, her eyes were kind of foggy as she tried to think straight. Her arms rested closely next to her head. She laid comfortably on top of a warm chest, there was some slight chest hair but laurie wasn't entirely bothered by it.  She slightly rubbed her face against into it, to try and wake herself up. she lazily lifted she head up, she realized she had slept on top of Michael's chest. 

He looked down towards her with the same hazy glow, his eyes lids only half open. Laurie felt as though she was running on autopilot, like her entire view was shifted. She wasn't in control of her body but she was aware of her actions. It was probably for the best, she knew that she'd be currently too sore to even react. As she slightly moved her legs she felt his morning wood curve against the round of her butt. Again on autopilot, making the decision for him she opened her legs slightly and pushed him inside of her already anticipating pussy. Still feeling exhausted from the night prior she allowed Michael move his hips to his own accordance. He understood her actions and quickly followed suit, giving her a slow and pleasurable morning fuck. Once he came inside of her, laurie felt a little more awake from their actions. She groggily sat up and slowly removed herself from his hips, feeling him slid out pleasantly out of her wet folds. She leaned over and gave him a soft peck on his cheeks. She grabbed her discarded t-shirt and headed towards the bathroom. It felt strange watching herself in this mental third-view. She used the restroom and quickly examined herself in the large mirror, her body was litter in love marks and slight bruises. Her hair was a entire disaster in its own right. She headed towards the sink and rinsed her face and hair, trying her best to braid her hair into a decent braid. She saw as Michael entered the restroom to use it behind her. She continued to rinse off her hair as she stretched out each strand of hair. Michael reached behind her as he rinsed his hands off, he rested his head onto of hers giving the top of her head a soft kiss. On autopilot again laurie turned around and gave him a kiss on his lips as she stretched her toes to reach him. For a moment laurie saw their faces in the mirror, they both had the same unreadable face. Laurie's stomach made a small grumble noise, that was echoed through michael stomach. A small smile curled up to the end of her lips.

“is there still some money left in the stolen wallet?” she asked

Michael answered by heading towards his discarded pants, he pulled out the wallet and handed it towards laurie. As michael pulled the pants over his legs laurie examined the contents of the owners wallet. His driver's license, a couple of credit cards and a gift card and another couple of 20 bucks. They probably still had another 80 bucks cash. 

“hmm maybe we could go to a local diner or maybe a convenience store would be cheaper"

Michael didn't respond but he slowly started collecting their clothes placing them on the bed to redress, laurie took his actions as him agreeing with her. As she put her clothes back on she slightly bumped into the TV stand, trying put her Jeans back on she didn't pay attention to the mindless static at first. Michael dressed quickly wearing his stolen grey hoodie over the now blemished blue overalls. Laurie scrubbed most of the mess out but the grease stains remained, her own clothes looked much better in comparison. 

As laurie placed her over sweater back on they're attention was brought back to a frantic knocking on the door, laurie looked over to michael in a slight panic but he was already making his way towards the door. Quickly catching up to him she shoved him slightly out of the way

“no, let's not jump to conclusions" she whispered to him, he looked down towards her as she looked up towards him with a slightly pleading expression. He allowed her to walk in front of him. Laurie looked into the small peep hole and saw a small figure standing outside, they were much shorter than her and over all looked very out of place. She looked back to Michael and gave him a slight nod shaking her head to signal that it wasn't an intruder. As she opened the door the tiny figure dashed into the room, zooming past Michael and laurie as they jumped to the other side of the bed. Michael and Laurie both looked at each other in slight confusion, Laurie was the first to move forward Michael closed the door, she slowly approached the bed as michael followed behind her.

The first thing that laurie noticed was the distinct sound of sobbing, both michael and laurie stopped as they saw a tiny child curled up by the edge of the bed, next to the lamp stand, they had dark black hair bundle up in knots, and a dirty white sundress. her skin looked bruised and scarred. Laurie felt an instant pull towards the young girl. she slowly approached the young girl who seemed to inch away from her.

“are you okay?” she asked. the little girl didn't respond, but she looked up to laurie with big brown pleading eyes, she was no longer in auto-pilot. she was in the driver's seat again and quickly leaned down and scooped the young girl in her arms. the tiny girl seemed to jump at the sudden action, afraid of laurie and the looming figure behind her. the young girls shoulders didn't relax until laurie began soothing the small space in her back, giving it small circular rubs. Michael reached over and slightly brushed her dirty black hair out of her eyes. Laurie carried the young girl towards the bathroom. She turned the sink water on as she grabbed a towel to clean off the dirt on her skin.

“what happened?” she asked again, the young girl stared at her silently for a moment, laurie could see the lump in her throat “it’s okay, i’m here you don't have to be afraid”  

Laurie had to ignore the way the young girls eyes slightly eyed michael, she grabbed her tiny face into the palm of her hand and directed her attention back towards her, she gave her a warm smile. the young girl seemed to relax under her gaze.

“why don’t you start with your name?”

“yo no- yo no se inglis” she said quietly

Laurie eyes widened at the girls confession, where had this girl come from? lauries heads started jumping to the worst conclusions. Had this young girls just escaped a human trafficking ring, had she been seperated by her family, was she kidnapped? she had to get clarification. when she responded in spanish the young girl reacted similarly to laurie whose eyes widen by the blonde girl responding back in her language.

“Mi llamo Laurie, este es Michael. cómo te llamas?”

“Jaime”

the young girls names was Jaime? in spanish it was a masculine name pronouncing it like Hi-meh, its was usually a boys name.

“eres nino?” she asked

The young child shook her head vigorously, laurie couldn't help but smile at the small child's attitude. 

“n-no soy nina”

“de donde eres?”

“No soy de aqui”

Laurie didn't like that answer

“Que te paso?”

The young child went silent, she entire body began shaking violently. whatever she said must have triggered this reaction. As she bundled the young child in her arms laurie looked up to michael with worry. They currently had a young girl who obviously just escaped a terrible situation and must have been knocking on all the motel doors to find help. this young girl who didnt even speak the language was currently with two people who probably weren't in any better of a situation. Michael took the young girl fro her arms and began cradling her like a baby, laurie slightly panicked afraid of what Michael would do but he instantly began humming a lullaby trying to sooth the you girl in his arms. 

It was working, slowly the girl began to fall asleep in Michaels large arms, Laurie followed her brother as he placed the tiny girl back onto the bed, she slightly began twitching in her sleep as Michael placed the comforter over her body. Laurie leaned in slightly to examine her slightly. The young girl had a terrible tear stain that streamed down her eyes. Whatever she’d gone through it wasnt something Laurie wanted her to go back to. The tv continued to play, it was still on the spanish channel, in fact it was playing on a local spanish news outlet. The young girl must have heard the voices coming from the box and assumed that it was people who could help her, Laurie wasn't sure they could. Michael hadn't moved from his spot, taking a seat next to the young girl watching her as she slept. Laurie placed her hand on top of his and gave it a slight squeeze. 

“I don't know what to do”  _ what are you doing? _

“we can't go to the police”  _ are you fucking crazy? _

“we can't look for her parents”  _ what is wrong with you? _

“I- I don't-”  _ god your pathetic _

Michael returned the squeeze, he leaned over towards her and gave her another kiss on her forehead. Laurie continued to untangle the young girls hair, deciding to place it in a bun to move it away from her face. 

That's when they heard another knock on the door, this time it was a quiet one. Without stopping him Michael approached the door and opened it to find the manager. Quick not to leave him alone Laurie approached the door.

“hey, uh I received some nuance from some of the guest that there was a little brown Mexican girl banging in there doors, I don't know if you guys saw her” Michael stood over the manager in silence, his simple frame covering his entire line sight “uh did you see anything”

“No!” laurie said as she side stepped in front of Michael “we heard a couple of knocks but once we approached the door we saw noone”

Laurie hoped she was convincing enough.  the manager slightly squinted his eyes towards her

“uh huh well you just tell me if you see her again, I don't like renting out to the specks”

“...our last name is Martinez”

“are you Mexican?”

“no but-”

“Then you're no fucking speck, just tell me if you see her again, besides your day is almost up so I doubt it”

Laurie opened her mouth but quickly shut it no longer wishing to speak to this racist piece of shit, as they closed the door laurie peered through the peephole again the manager pulled out his phone and dialed a number, laurie was afraid that he was calling the police but he seemed to call a different number, she leaned into the door to see if she could hear anything. 

“yeah no no ones seen her” the manager said “well it's your fucking fault for losing the little piece of shit, yeah yeah you already got a price for her- well she couldn't have gone that far, just keep looking or her-”

that's all laurie could hear as the man starting walking away, she looked up to Michael in shock as she relayed the information to him. Laurie rushed back to the small girl in their bed, her shivering hadn't stopped. Laurie grabbed the comforter and quickly bundled her up. Michael came over and picked the young girl into his arms. They grabbed everything they could and headed towards the door. As they opened the door, they were greeted by two armed men, these did not look like policemen.

“do-don’t do anything crazy” laurie tried to defuse the situation. the men looked at each other with a slight sneer.

“you have something of ours, we’d like it back” one of the men said

“we- we dont know what your talking about” she said standing as close as she could to michael and the young girl.

“don't play stupid you fucking bitch” the other one said “just give us the girl and maybe we’ll think about not killing you and your husband”

There was no way out of this, laurie could feel her heart pounding against her chest. 'This is it Laurie, you're done for'. Michael leaned over and dumped the young girl into her arms and in a single word Laurie went into autopilot again. 

“run”

That's all Michael had to say, she wrapped the young girls head into her chest and began running out of the door, completely by passing the men. she heard them shouting towards her and a couple of gunshot went out. but she continue to run down the stairs. through the commotion the young girl woke up in her arms, she raised her head slightly as she felt the rush of the cold fall air hit her face, as laurie rushed down the sets of stairs she quickly pulled the young girls head back into her shoulder as she saw a figure fall down towards the second balcony. 

As she pressed Jaime from looking away laurie saw as one of the men's bodies fall down towards the ground, his neck giving an awful snapp as it fell on the second floor, the second one soon followed as it crashed into on of the parked cars. his body completely covered in glass. Laurie starred on in a calm expressionless face, feeling no remorse for those men. Michael immediately came rushing down the stairs. blood stained hands, but surprisingly everything else about him was clean. Laurie continued to run and stopped by the check in door, the back wall where the manager once stood was now covered in a disgusting red. She could assume what happened to him. To the left of the counter she saw a couple of cars keys. she rushed in quickly careful not to let the young girl see whatever grotesque scene was inside the room. she picked up the car keys and tossed them over to Michael, who stood outside holding the glass door open for them. They both heard the sirens in the distance, the car keys belonged to the truck parked behind the motel, next to the blue truck was an empty black car. laurie knew who that car belong to, they wouldn't come back to it. Michael and Laurie entered the car and left the gringy motel, rushing back into the highway. as they left the motel Laurie remembered never seeing a single camera, not even in the parking lot where the blue truck was parked. Maybe this was a good thing for them but Laurie couldn't help but think what else happened at that terrible motel. As the young girl shivered in her arms Laurie tried soothing her telling her that they were leaving the terrible place and that those men would never see her again. 

“nunca mas?”

“No, nunca los vas a ver otras ves” she promised

As Michael continued to drive, he pulled out a bundle of a plastic bag from his pocket he passed it over to laurie. it was a large black bag full of cash, he must have taken it from the armed men. Laurie now knew why the manager was shot dead. There was probably a good sum of money in the bag, enough for all three of them. Laurie reached over and placed her hand  over Michaels as he handled the shift gear. He made eye contact with her through the car mirror, she gave him a tight sigh, he returned his focus back towards the road.

“te vamos a proteger pequeña, te prometo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont expect you to pronounce jaimes name as hi-meh, I know I don't


	7. Los callejones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or are they called mercados?

Michael sticked out like a sore thumb, Laurie almost found it laughable. They walked down a crowded hispanic mercado, she remembered them being called “callejones”. It was tiny central plaza with a bunch of venders who sold their second brand clothing, car gear, or even pastries and food. when laurie saw it she immediately asked michael to park there. She explained that they could buy new outfits to look less suspicious, plus they could get their items for cheap. The young girl jumped at the idea of wearing different clothing and michael stayed his stoic self. Laurie remembered when she was younger when her mother and father took her to a similar place where she got her white gown for her first communion, everyone at the tiny boutique treated her like a princess as she tried on different dresses. The memory brought a sour taste in her mouth, instead she wondered if Jaime ever had a first communion. The thought didn't make her feel any better.

As laurie and Jaime entered hand by hand they seemed to fit right in, though it did seemed strange that a young blonde woman was walking around with the tiny dark haired girl but no one said anything. Michael on the other hand, well…

Laurie finally decided on a tiny boutique that specializes in children's clothes, she took Jaime towards the the shirts and pants. Picking out warmer clothing then the current dirty white sundress she wore. Michael stood slightly outside, observing them from afar, not really being able to fit in the smaller corridor of the clothing isle.

“Here how do you like these ones?” she asked her in spanish

“It’s nice” she said solemnly

“-but you don't like it” 

“No no it's okay i like it, really” she tried to convince Laurie but she knew better. She set the clothes down and picked up the young girl into her arms.

“You tell me what you want”

“...I like the color green”

“Hmm green, okay”

Laurie picked up a clean grey shirt and a pair of jeans that seemed to be the girls size, finally she picked up a bright green sweater with a face of a frog in the hood. The girls face light up as she saw the green sweater. She quickly nodded her head in agreement, laurie smiled and continued to pick up another couple of changes of clothes before they headed towards the register. The cashier pleasantly smiled at the young girl and laurie, she could tell that she was trying to ignore Michael looming stare.

“Que preciosa es tuya?” she asked

“Ah no, es mi  ahijada” laurie lied “my husband and I have for the weekend but her parents only left us a couple of changes of clothes and a pair of shoes, we just came back from a very scary haunted house but they were throwing fake gore and stuff. She got really scared”

“Aww she looks like she was crying”

“Yeah we were both terrified but my husband was even slightly scared”

“Ha! I can see that, well here you go!”

Laurie waved goodbye and headed back towards Michael. He grabbed the bag from laurie's hand and continued to walk close to them as they walked to another cajon, laurie found a store that carried mens and womens clothing. The store was wide enough to fit all of them in.

“Ah, Hello good afternoon” one of the workers greeted them, he seemed slightly aware of Michaels stature, Michael seemed to ignore the poor man as he browsed some of the t-shirts.

“Buenos tardes” laurie greeted him, he smiled at her perfect spanish feeling instantly more at ease “I’m looking for some shoes and pants for my Husband over there I don’t know if you guys had anything that could fit him”

The worker though for a moment but quickly nodded his head, he headed over towards the denim area and pulled out two pairs of pants. One had a stylized cut on both the knees and the other had worn out effect on the thighs and calves. Both would look slightly funny on Michael, she decided to by them both the man also helped her picked out a pair of sneakers. As she turned around to ask Michael if he liked the choices he had pulled out a red shirt from the clothing rack. Laurie read the black bolded letters printed on the shirt.

‘Psycho’ 

Laurie examined his face to see any trances of a reaction from him, he simply looked back at her with his same bland expression. He was laughing at her the inside her had to be, he brought it up to the register. Laurie picked out a couple of more decent t-shirts and a cleaner sweatshirt, quickly she picked up some clothing for herself without much thought. As the man began ringing everything up for them the young girl was scooped up by Michael as they observed one the the food vendor's behind a glass wall as they prepared some corn on the cob al la Elote. 

“No habla mucho tu esposo verdad?” asked the man

“El no habla mucho español pero..” she quietly turned her head to watch both Jaime and Michael “Adora mucha la pequena”

She finally thanked the pleasant man and headed towards Michael and Jaime as they stood in line to order some food. She had completely forgot that neither of them have eaten since yesterday, well she hadn't she wasn't sure about michael and who knew when the last time the young girl ate anything. Laurie watched surprisingly as the Jamie translated for michael.

“Queremos dos-” she held up her two fingers towards michael, he raised her three “perdone tres elotes”

“Con todo” asked the vender

“Si dos con todo y una con todo pero chile”

The vendor quickly made them their corn and handed all three of them to michael, he gave him the money, but it became apparent that Michael had given him more than the original cost

“No se preocupe, quédese con el cambio” Laurie responded as she finally approach Michael and Jaime. She grabbed one of the elotes with chile and thanked the vendor. Laurie and her two companions sat near on of the rest tables as they ate into their corn. The young girl happily bit into her unspiced food, michael licked the chile powder that fell onto his fingers. Laurie couldn't help but calmly examine them, they looked like such an odd family.

And for a moment everything seemed right. She bite into her corn with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom says there called mercados


	8. Los padrinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house was covered in fall leaves, and laurie felt as thought she was reliving a nightmare

Jaime Looked funny in her green froggy sweater, hopping around in the small playground with the other children. She looked happier, her cheeks had a pinker shade in them, her pale bruised skin regained her natural tan color, and her eyes were still as beautiful as ever. She waved frantically towards Michael and Laurie as they sat underneath  the shade of a patio table. She chased the other kids around the park. Laurie noticed that she seemed a little younger than the other kids, maybe because of her lack of development. She told her that she forgot her birthday a long time ago, but she thought she was about nine years old, Laurie really couldn't really pin it down, she shifted her gaze towards Michael who was crouched over the Patio table clutching his hands together. She had asked him to let Jaime play with the other kids and to ‘please please please not to intimidate the parents of the rowdy children’ he seemed be trying his best. He wore that ridiculous red shirt with the ripped jeans. He honestly looked like a frat boy who decided to take fashion advice from his old highschool friends who used the phrase ‘ese’ unironically. She didn't look any better with her airbrushed Selena t-shirt and her counterfeit Apple bottom jeans, she should have really paid attention to what she bought for herself.

They have been traveling for a while now, she had family friends who lived in Colorado and had told Michael that they could visit them. Maybe they could help them find a place and maybe even a job, the money that was stolen from the motel was starting to run low and she did not want to force Jamie to spend another night in the cramped truck while Michael slept outside in the trunk. Though he never expressed discomfort, or anything really, she could tell that he was getting tired of the same situation. She wondered if they were still being looked for, maybe people had proclaimed her dead. Worst come worst she would have to legally change her name, she doubted that anyone would hire a dead girl. God, Jaime had to go to school, who knows how far behind she is with her education. Laurie tried helping her with a small lessons she remembered when she was learning english from her school, she was a smart kid quickly latching to every single one of her words. Michael also seemed to pay attention to her improvised lessons with Jaime, he quietly listened with his eyes closed and also wrote alongside jaime whenever Laurie could find some pen and paper to help translate words. Laurie let out a frustrated sigh, a month ago Laurie was worried about her entrance exams for her college and now she was trying to raise a small girl and her homicidal ‘Husband’. Laurie couldn't describe the relationship she had with Michael, he cared about her and Jaime in his own sick way but-sometimes late at night whenever they found another cheap hotel or a decent motel to stay in, Michael would disappear for hours into the night, Laurie wondered if she could grab the truck keys and runaway with Jaime while he was gone. She could never bring herself to do so, sometimes she would silently curse Michael in her head. This fucking bastard twisted her mind with a sickening case of stockholm syndrome. Still, when he returned late at night he would be wearing the grungy mechanic outfit, laurie knew what is was covered in. He always cleaned himself up before Jaime woke up, she always greeted Michael with a hug, Laurie had a feeling that he didn't want her to smell the metallic blood off of him. She didn't know why he did it, maybe he had an unquenchable thirst for murder but there were nights when he stayed in bed. When Jaime slept in the middle of both of them, and he laid his arm over them in protection. Those were Laurie's favorite nights, when Jaime slept soothingly not reliving her traumas, and Michael had his warm hand rested on her shoulder. She quickly began shaking her head in annoyance.

‘No, this was the boogeyman, the man who murdered her friends, innocent people from the institution he escaped from, this was the man who-’ laurie remembered that one night when he came back late, his white under shirt has covered in blood, but he no longer wore the blue jumpsuit. She didn't dare ask what happened to it but he never seemed to wear it again. With the disappearance of the jumpsuit, Michael's mysterious late night ventures also ended. He would out stretch his arms and bring them as close as he could into his chest and they all slept in a warm bundle 9f blankets.

“Mama” yelled the recognizable voice of jaime as she ran towards Michael and herself, laurie had stood up to sweep her up into her arms. Jaime rested her head onto laurie's shoulder, she must have been exhausted from all the playing. “Did you see the big dog one of the kids had!”

“Yes, he looked super cute”

“Yup! He had very soft fur”

“Did you have fun?” laurie asked as she walked back towards the familiar blue truck, she heard as Michael followed behind her. 

“yeah, can we please come back tomorrow? One of the kids said he'd bring his other dog”

Laurie looked down at jaime with a sad expression, jaime already knew the answer.

“Mija you already know we have to keep moving, we have to go visit our family first”

“I know but- I really wanna see their other dog”

“I know mija, I'm sorry”

Michael reached over and gave her sympathetic pat on her head, laurie knew that the young girl didn't understand the entire conflict with the situation but she could assume. The weather was getting colder and Thanksgiving was right around the corner. They had to reach her family fast if they wanted to survive the bitter Colorado weather. 

The blue truck continued to work well for them, there was a few days ago that laurie had asked him to teach her how to drive. She had only driven a shift a few times back in illinois, but her father never trusted he to drive his car. It seemed that michael had the same trust issue, but for a different reason. he had let her sit in the driver seat a couple of times to turn on the car, since is was different than a regular automatic car. but he didn't explain anything further. she would silently observe him as he shifted the gears on different speeds but thats how far her knowledge extended. Jaime talked mindlessly of her favorite types of dogs, she expressed her love for hairless dogs.

“they look gross and icky but i think their perfect! I would like to have one in the future”

Laurie smiled at jaimes mindless spiel, she pulled out her map that she had gotten from a local gas station. If she was right they should be arriving to her family friends home in a couple of hours, suddenly she was worried. what if they didn't remember her? what if they heard about the murder in her town? what was Michael going to do to them? Her mind raked with all the possibilities that could go wrong, she took a deep breath to ease her anxieties. Jaimes mindless chatter was slowly quieted down as she slowly went to sleep, laurie tugged her into her side so she could sleep soundly. Michael continued to focus on the road as laurie starred on the map. without thinking she spoke to michael.

“I don't remember them a lot” she said “they sometimes visited our home for special events, when my dad graduated from his police academy and we had a party to celebrate him. They were at my first communion and my quinceanera, I think I remember seeing pictures of them at my baptism when I was a baby. They’re just close friends nothing blood related, but my parents were very fond of them. They used to work on food fields, I think the father of the family had his own picking team back in the day and that's how he met my dad. They’re doing alot better now, their oldest kid just graduated college recently. We’ve actually lost touch with them a couple year ago, I don’t even know if they’ll remember me” 

“are they...good people?”

“...yeah, they’re very humble. My dad came here without any papers to his name, if it weren't for that family he would have never made a name for himself, he would have never met my mom”  _ he would have never adopted me _ “they're actually my godparents by baptism. The mother and father’s names are Monica and Diego Rodriguez”

The rest of the drive was in silence, Laurie turned on the radio and listened to one of the local pop stations. once Michael made a turn to one of the residential streets, instantly laurie was brought back with a wave of nostalgia. Remembering a time back when she had no worries and she could trust those near her. Michael parked the truck in front of a familiar blue painted house that laurie only remember seeing in a dream. it was slightly late in the afternoon, because of the change in time the sun had gone down sooner. Laurie handed the sleeping Jaime off to Michael who carefully wrapped her into his arms. As they approached the doors laurie could feel a sudden wave of anxiety overcome her. She pressed herself to knock the door as a cold gush of air brushed against their skin.

the door opened and laurie was greeted by the sight of an older hispanic woman who seemed to have been crying, Laurie immediately recognized this person as Monica. She stared at Laurie as though she had seen a ghost, her husband had rushed in closely behind her

“Oh my God” Diego approached his wife at the door “Laurie is that really you?”

Laurie grabbed onto Michael's hand as she brought him into the house along with Jaime. Diego and Monica were staring in astonishment not only to the hulking man behind her but to laurie herself.

“mija! We, we saw the news! We prayed that it wouldn't be in your neighborhood but it- oh god, we tried calling your parents and we got no response. No one knew where you were or if you were even alive!” Diego explained in a exasperation

“because we aren't immediate family they wouldn't give us any information about you or your parents” Monica pulled Laurie to sit on one of the couches armrest, she immediately began resting her palm against Laurie's face checking her temperature.

“Madrina, I’m okay” Laurie began explaining “I- yes there was a. um this crazed maniac attacking the neighborhood, but I was able to escape with the help of..Michael.”

“Michael?” monica looked up towards the large blonde man holding the small child in her arms, he looked down at her with his same  indecipherable expression “how- how did he?”

“um- right when I thought the guy got me Michael ambushed him, he helped me escape but I was sure that the guy was following us, we escaped in a stolen car” Monica and Paul looked at her with slight disappointment “we had to! if we hadn't, I- I don’t want to think about it.”

“Mija we have to report that we found you! news outlets everywhere are looking for you”

Laurie felt michael shift his stance behind her, she had to get control of the situation

“No! that man! he could still be looking for me, and and- no he can't know i’m alive no one can! please, I asked michael to bring me here with you guys, to protect me!”

Monica and Diego looked at each other trying to contemplate the situation. Diego was finally the one to speak

“We can’t even begin to understand the situation you’ve been through, but we will respect your wishes, now would you care to explain why your stoic savior is carrying a small child?”

Laurie began explaining her situation from finding shelter in the motel, excluding the night that she Michael shared, up to finding the small girl. She explained to the concerning older parents how they fought their way out of the grungy motel and rescued the young girl. How they fought off their assailants, she again didn't mention exactly how Michael dealt with them. Monica and Diego listened intently as they began thinking of their own solutions

“we can't take her to the police”

“she was probably smuggled here, they’ll try to deport her without any information about her family”

“we don't even know if there still looking for her”

In the end they decided that they could find a better solution in the morning, for right now they would place Jaime in one of the kids spare rooms. Monica invited laurie to sleep alongside jaime if she wanted, michael could sleep in living room. Laurie looked up towards michael, he did not express any concern. Laurie agreed for both of them, Monica pulled Michael towards the spare childs room, he placed jaime’s sleeping from on top of the car shaped bed. Laurie decided to leave her to rest for a while, monica asked them to join her in the kitchen while her husband went to the grocery store to pick up for extra cushions and blankets for them. Monica poured them a hot cup of mexican hot chocolate. she asked them if they wanted any sweet bread with their warm cup, laurie declined but Michael grabbed one off of the plate that she offered. Laurie decided to make small talk with her godmother.

“Were is Miguel and John” she remembered that after their oldest son who graduated college, they had two younger kids. Both were twins and slightly younger than her. They always annoyed her when they did come to visit, acting like the younger siblings she never had.

“they're visiting their older brother up in boulder,  they started their freshman year so Jr. Invited them to visit  his campus while they were on fall break, all three of them are coming back down for Thanksgiving though maybe you'll be able to see them”

“I'd like that, I haven't seen junior since he was one of my chaperones for my Quinceanera, I wished we could see each other on better circumstances”

Monica nodded her head in agreement as she took a soft sip from her cup l, she didn't push her or Michael for anymore information.  Before laurie could ask her any more about her life, Michael raised his head suddenly like a bloodhound it slightly startled Laurie but she quickly looked over to where he was pointing his attention, down the hallway came Jaime as she rubbed away here eyes. She must have woken up while they were talking. She slowly approached laurie as she grabbed her and swiftly placed her into her arms. 

“aw I'm sorry sweetheart did we wake you up?” asked Monica as she decided to pour out another warm cup for jaime, jaime shook her head but she graciously accepted the cup from her 

“I got scared when I didn't  see you guys but I heard mama's voice so I followed it”

“I'm sorry Mija, we shouldn't have done that” laurie apologized, once Michael saw Jaime sip into her cup he relaxed his shoulders and continued to eat his sweet bread

“mama?” Monica looked down at laurie, laurie could see the concern behind her eyes.

“ I...I haven't found a problem with it yet” she admitted shyly.

Monica let out a soft sigh and but couldn't help but smile into her cup. She jumped up in excitement suddenly.

“oh! I know what I can do! Let me go find the old picture albums, maybe I have a couple of you and the boys when you were kids!” before laurie could say no Monica had already dashed out of the kitchen. Laurie couldn't help but break a tiny smile, she was still her old aunty Monica. Jaime continued to blow softly into her warm cup before she took another sip, laurie grabbed her empty cup alongside jaime's

“here, let me show you a little trick if the drink is too hot” laurie began pouring Jamie drink into her cup and then pouring it back into hers, tiny puffs of gas smokes out as laurie began cooling the drink “hows that now?”

Jamie took another small sip from the cup and gave laurie a smile, it was much better. 

“mama, did papa really save you from a bad man?”

Laurie feel her fingers tip freeze

“what?”

“you were telling your padrinos that Papa saved you from a bad man who was trying to hurt you”

“I uh-” she looked over towards michael who continued to eat his sweet bread, he was on his third piece now “ye-yeah he did”

“why was the bad man trying to hurt you?”

“I-I don't know, mija but before he could do anything bad, Michael uh your Papa saved me and took me away from my terrible situation”

“like you guys did for me”

“...yeah”

“papa is a good guy?”

Laurie felt her stomach flip uncomfortable, she went silent for a moment, doing nothing but staring silently into Jamie's large brown patient eyes. 

“your Papa...Michael is a good man”

Jaime smiled at her answer, Laurie felt like she was biting on an ice cube she realized that it was her tongue. Michael gave Jaime the rest of his sweet bread,  she dipped it into her hot chocolate eating it similarly to how Michael did. As laurie leaned onto the table to watch Jamie she realized that Michael was quietly observing her, his face leaning into the palm of his hand.

Laurie looked away slightly flustered from his staring she could feel the rush of blood hit her ears and cheeks, almost in perfect comedic timing Monica came back with an arm full of photo albums. She spilled them over the table, Michael instantly lifted the cups from the table so they wouldn't collide into the albums. 

“now let's look at something a little more light hearted, how does that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked right into the eyes of Allah and said "yes, I'm going to add original charecter based off of my family into this fanfiction"  
> Also  
> "Apple bottom jeans boots with the fur"


	9. Paper mache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But who's the prey

Laurie woke up the next morning in the race car bed, she felt jaime move around her arms trying to get comfortable. Laurie rubbed her eyes with her hands as she slowly sat up from the bed, she felt a small sense of weight fall from her side. down towards the floor of the child's room was Michael. It seems that he had tried to fit himself alongside Laurie and Jaime on the tiny car bed but had fallen to the floor during the night. It seemed that he was still sleeping. Laurie almost laughed at his compromising position, it was kinda sweet. a little unnerving that she didn't even feel him when he tried to join them in the bed but still. a sudden cold wave washed over laurie, were her godparents alright? michael wouldn't had murdered them while they slept...right?

‘oh god’ laurie quickly got up and ran out of the room, jumping over michael's sleeping form and she rushed down the hallway, she was greeted by the smell of bacon and cooked eggs. down the hall to the right was the kitchen where monica was making breakfast, Diego sat at the table sipping on a warm cup of coffee. For a moment Laurie was side-tracked with a sense of nostalgia, she didn't even feel when one of her tears fell from the side of her face. Monica was the first to notice her

“Mija is everything alright?” she walked over towards Laurie as she set a plate with bacon and eggs down, Diego looked up from his cup of coffee with concern.

“ye-yeah everything's alright, i’m just...it’s just been a lot. I’m happy we came here”

Monica tugged laurie into a hug, Laurie began sobbing into Monica's shoulder grasping onto her like a child. Diego stood up and embraced them both into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around both his wife and Laurie. once laurie calmed down she sat at the table next to Diego.

“It’s been a lot Mija” Diego finally spoke

‘you don't know the half of it’

“but we’re also glad you decided to come find us, monica and i were taking last night and we both agreed that we were surprised that you even remembered where we lived”

“ I couldn't remember completely, but once michael turned around the corner of your street, I instantly remembered your house”

Monica and Diego glanced slightly towards each other

“mija we wanted to ask you a question”

“yeah?”

“what your relationship with michael?”

Laurie felt like she was going to choke on her own tongue

“wh-what?”

“well we only ask because, jaime calls you both her parents. and when Monica and I came to the kitchen we didn't find Michael on the pull out couch this morning”

“we found him with you guys in the child's room” monica chipped in “it was actually quite sweet”

“he-he’s” michael myers, he’s actually the psychotic killer who was chasing me and targeting me and my friends, sorry I lied, he’s a fucking cold blooded killer who has no remorse for what he’s done and is still probably killing people without my knowledge. oh and I had banging sex with him the night after he kidnapped, and i think i’m going crazy because i can't seem to up and leave with jaime because I think i’m starting to fall in lo- “my closest friend, when he saved me he was in terrible shape from protecting me, so I felt obligated to help him. when he helped me rescue Jaime I knew I couldn't leave him, I think I care alot for him now but- That’s all I know for sure, like I said before he doesn't talk much but he seemed to understand me and jaime”

monica and Diego were silent for a moment before giving eachother a small smile, monica sighed in relief.

“Laurie we only ask because, well-your so young. Jaime sees you as her mother and Michael as her father and you both seem to have a very close relationship so we didn't want it to be a sudden spur of the moment relationship, since you’ve both been through so much trauma” Diego explained

‘Trauma! Ha!’

“yeah, thank you for the concern guys”

as their conversation piped down, michael walked quietly into the kitchen with a sleepy jaime in his arms. Laurie fully accepted her into her own arms as michael sat down at the kitchen table. Monica served them all a warm breakfast and commended Michael for his heart appetite. Laurie helped jamie with her food and listened contentedly to her retelling of her dreams. Laurie couldn't even tell how both Monica and Diego observed all three of them, they really did make a mismatched family.

Monica and Diego told laurie that they decided that they wouldn't tell there youngest children about her situation, instead they would simply say that she recently got married to Michael and that they were going to visit them for a couple of days while Diego could find them a more permanent home, Jaime would pass as Michaels daughter from a previous relationship. There eldest son would be told in advance about the situation since they knew they couldn't hide it from him. Michael and Jamie stayed in the kitchen as they doodled away, Monica had found her youngest children's coloring set and had given in to jaime she thanked her and asked michael to draw with her. Monica had just left to go to her job at the local catholic private school, Diego was going to finish some paperwork before he left for work as well. Laurie found him organizing his real estate folders into a couple of brown leather binders, laurie remembered him always being very meticulous. He looked up from his desk and signaled her to enter his office.

“sorry mija I'm just getting everything ready, can I help you with something?”

“padrino, I was actually going to ask you if there was any way we could gets jobs to make our own money for the time being, who knows how long that's going to be. I also wanted to get Jaime into a public school.”

Diego thought for a moment before he asked Laurie if Michael knew any spanish.

“He...doesn't speak it. but he can understand it”

“that should be fine, one of my old friends still works in construction. he’s been looking for some muscle for his team for a while now, I think michael can help him out. if he’s okay with working with undocumented men and woman he should be fine”

“yeah. michael doesn't really care about that. He’s pretty much undocumented himself. I will have to talk to him about working in group since he wouldn't be much of a talker” her primary fear was that he would just up and murder the whole construction site if we wanted to

“okay, well getting Jaime into a public school will be next to impossible unless she has the right papers but, well…” diego trailed off track for a moment.

“what is it?”

“well, you know your madrina Monica has been the headmistress for the catholic private school down the street for over ten years”

“yeah”

“she’s planning on retiring soon on her birthday, since you want to keep a low profile we could probably get you a job there to fill in for her while they find another person for the job and maybe we can get Jaime to enroll during the winter break”

Laurie thought for a moment, she wasn't sure that she wanted jaime to enter such a strict education especially since she could already be so behind. but if she could be there for her it might help.

“english isn't her first language” laurie pointed out

“I think she understands enough, they don’t offer and esl classes but they do have a lot of first generation students”

“well..if I can get the Headmistress job then i don't see any problem with it” 

“alright, well I'm going to talk with the property manager downtown. Meanwhile just keep an eye on the house, I’ll also see if the house down the street is still open for rent”

Laurie wished her godfather goodbye and watched as he drove away. She walked back towards the kitchen and found michael wearing a pink glitter mask shaped as a cat, it almost startled her. 

“look papa showed me how to make masks!” jaime rubbed a blue marker furiously into her paper, she could only assume she was attempting to draw another cat mask with the blue marker. 

“di-did he now?”

“yeah! Look now I made a blue mask! Here wear this one!” she handed it to laurie who grabbed it pensively

“um I don't know Jamie, I might not look good in it”

“pretty please, I worked really hard on it” jamie pleaded, laurie bite into her lip slightly in thought but decided to humor her. The mask was slightly bigger on her face, leaning slightly forward with the weight of the ears and whiskers on top of it. Laurie could still smell the fresh glue.

“does it look good?” she asked jaime, trying her best to ignore Michael's pensive eyes.

“yes! Now you are the papa cat and michael is the momma cat, isn't that funny?”

“heh,yeah I guess it is”

Laurie mistakenly looked over towards michael who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she entered the kitchen. She looked down towards her lap in slight embarrassment, how in the world did this freak have so much of an effect on her? They already had sex for crying out loud and she kept acting like a little school girl whenever she was near him. She hated him for it, granted she hated him for a lot of things but-

“I'm gonna go see if there's any more construction paper! I want to make myself a green cat mask!” she hopped out of her seat and headed towards the children's room. Laurie almost want to call out to her and ask if she needed any help, but the kid had run away before she could ask ‘damn’

Michael and laurie were alone in the kitchen, he had his arms crossed over each other as he leaned into the kitchen table. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Laurie took in a deep breath and sighed it out, she couldn't act like this around him, not for the rest of her life or at least for the time being. She slowly pulled off the mask Jamie made her and set it down next to her.

“I spoke with Diego and he thinks he can get you a job with his construction buddies, the pay would be good but you'd be around non english speakers. Mostly you'd be pulling and carrying things around, I don't know if you'd okay with that”

He said nothing

“Diego also said that he could probably get me a job as a headmistress were Monica works at. It's a catholic private school, we could also get jaime to enroll there so I wouldn't have to be away from her. It'd probably be better for her”

She hadn't noticed that he slowly inched himself closer to her, she could feel her throat slowly closing in on itself

“uh um I was thinking since the younger kids in the family won't know about us and jaime that we could probably go to a pawn shop and get a couple of fake wedding rings. It would probably work better for me since I remember that Monica told me that the private school required her to be married to start working there”

Michael didn't say anything but his hand slowly travels onto of hers, it was odd. His hand simple hovered above her own, almost as though he was waiting for laurie to recuperate  the gesture, with a defeated sigh she turned her hand over and clasped onto Michaels hand. They sat quietly at the kitchen table for a moment simply holding each of their hands together. 

“is this okay?”  _ why are you asking him? _

“are we doing the right thing?”  _ you should have left him when you had the chance _

“are we good?”  _ what kind of stupid fucking question is that? NO YOU NOT OKAY, DOING THE RIGHT THING WAS NEVER PART OF IT, AND NO YOUR NOT GOOD! YOUR A STUPID SON OF A- _

“yes..” it's all he had to say

He pulled her into a hug, it was a tight hug. She hadn't even realized that she started crying again. Michael rubbed small circles on her back with his hand, letting her head lean into the crook of her neck. Laurie quietly cried, not even letting out one single sob. How did he understand her so well, how did he always know what to do, it was another reason why she hated him so much. He finally pulled her to face him, his thumb slowly rubbed away her tears. She felt the absent feeling in her head as though she was in autopilot again but instead she didn't have an out of body experience, everything was here, everything was now. Michael lifted the glittery pink mask above his head and leaned into Laurie, giving her a kiss on her soft pink lips. For the first time laurie closed her eyes, mostly to keep the loose glitter from falling into her eyes but still it felt nice. 

“eww mama and papa are kissing” jaime said as she entered the kitchen. Laurie quickly pulled away in embarrassment from Jaimes ridiculing, she hadn't even noticed that she snuck behind them. Michael stayed in his same position, still slightly leaning into Laurie's space, his eyes opened as he slowly turned his attention towards jaime, laurie could have sworn that michael had a small grin on his face. That fucking bastard.

Monica was pleasantly surprised by the sight she saw when she got home. Michael sat on the carpeted floor in front of the TV that played old black and white Mexican cinema with laurie in his lap as she braided jaimes hair in front of her. The all wore those ridiculous cat masks, apparently jaime made masks for Monica and Diego as well.

They were both clean, white, and pristine. They looked like large white mice masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's all i got. Maybe I'll change the POV. Maybe I'll go back to Loomis and see what he's doing, heck even the people who were looking for jaime, And let's not forget that the boogeyman mask is still abandoned in a car somewhere is Nebraska. Gosh, there's so many things to write about but Idk were to go from here


	10. Two steps forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine what it would have been like to wear it?

The grim was disgustingly laid over each other. The entire site must have been abandoned for over a solid month, it wasn't until one of the tenants realized that the manager has not asked them for rent that they found the mess that was left from the aftermath. Even then many of the tenants did not want to call the police, considering that they also associated with the illegal and inferior. eventually it wasn't until someone came to ask for a room that they found the mess that the motel was left in. 

the police was on the scene immediately after that, taking all the evidence they found. since the motel didn't have cameras they could only examine so much of the surrounding area. One of the detectives searched around the broken car parked in front of the building. No bodies were found except for the manager, whose body was found behind the counter a bullet through the eye being the cause of death. 

“it obvious that they were two other assailants, forced entry in the register and then the crash with the car in front but it makes no sense, would one guy betray his partner and then through him of the roof of a car? the evidence we found is that he had to have fallen on the concrete floor but-  the impact couldn't have made him land on the car and then the floor.” the detective shared to one of the cadets

“why would the betraying party take the body away, why not just abandon the body?” the caet responded

“because they were not betraying their partner they were both fighting another assailant, there's a bullet pattern up stairs, something or someone must have been in their range to shoot but it could be possible that there was a third assailant.”

“yeah? man, that would explain the two splatters on the first floor, ugh you think that the third guy threw both of the guys from the second balcony?”

“yes, though they would have had a towering physique, if that were the case, either way the evidence shows that at least one of the assailants that were thrown survived the fall”

“and then they picked up the body of their partner?”

“yup”

Both the cadet and detective starred quietly towards the forensic team that were currently collecting blood samples and taking the body of the bloated manager into the back of a van placing him into a black body bag. 

“do we know anything about the other assailants?” asked the cadet

“not the ones who fell from the balcony but we did find the the log book, only two new guest arrived before the manager was killed” the detective explained

“two additional people? What are there names?”

“Angel and Paul Martinez, but they could be fake aliases. Considering that everyone who spent the night here left before we came into the scene”

“could those two have been involved in the crime?”

“well, we didn't anything that suggests it, either way we don't have any security cameras to prove it.”

The young cadet sighed at the detectives statement, as the detective continued to file his finding the cadet turned over and began combing the surrounding area, most of it were abandoned streets, and a small gas station. a small group of civilians were quietly observing the cluster of the policemen surrounding the old motel. the cadet continued to look through the street, he came upon a brown car with a broken window.

At first he didn't pay any mind towards it, it could have been an unrelated crime. someone could have stolen a stereo from the car. nothing special. the cadet slowly approached the abandoned car with curiosity, the license plate said illinois. again he was greeted with a bland looking interior, but one thing did catch him eye.

He slowly reached towards the item. It was intoxicating, simply being near it. for a moment his mind wasn't his own, he imagined what it was like being the victim, being stared down from its point of view. even more terrifying he imagined what it was like, to be the one staring down. he quickly pulled his hand away before he touched it. 

“he-hello this is cadet rodriguez reporting, on magnolia st and copper next to the blue magnet  Motel, over” the man called on his radio

“yes mr. rodriguez, what the issues? over” called another voice from the radio

“I I found evidence pertaining to the illinois halloween killings” his voice shaked

“the illinois- what?”

“I found the perpetrators mask. the- the boogeyman mask”

____________________________

Dr. Loomis wouldn't consider himself a morning man, he rarely if ever was fairly pleasant anytime before 10:30 am. there was a time when Loomis didn't even bother to answer his phone anytime before his first cup of coffee. nevermind his early lectures, he honestly prayed that one of the students would be brave enough to question his morning lectures so he had a reason to ruin the rest of the semester for everyone. yes loomis was never a morning person, but every now he would consider himself even less of one.

To be a morning person you had to enjoy waking and getting work done, instead Loomis stared wide eyed towards his alarm that continued to beeped in front of him. It mocking tones as the red led light flashed across his face reading this taunting numbers ‘6:15 am’. The past month has been a nightmare for him, a living own he couldn't escape. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see that dreaded face. His failed patient,it was his fault. Everything wa his fault, It wasn't until his phone rang that Loomis finally pulled the covers off of his body and walked over to pick up his phone from the dresser. He kicked away his clothing which was sprawled around the room. Empty coffee cups and endless paperwork littered the surrounding surfaces. All of them were crime details from the Myers case. Loomis spent every waking moment from 6am to whenever he passed out trying to find anything about the whereabouts of his failed project. His editor asked him if he was ready to submit his first rough draft of his new book, he's been ignoring his calls. 

“dr.loomis speaking” said the tired psychologist through the phone

“dr.loomis this Is the Sheridan police department of Nebraska, we called the police department of haddonfield and they told us we could contact you at this number”

“for fucks- look I'm a busy man what's so important that you had to call me at 6 in the Goddamn morning?”

“we, we wanted to tell you that we have evidence of the Halloween night massacre case.”

“Evidence- wait, what police department did you say you were from?”

“..sidney, Nebraska”

“ne- NEBRASKA!?”

“I understand that it could be difficult for travel especially during this time of the year but- we can pay for your expenses. We just need you to report any eyewitness from the last encounter you had with the suspect- um, dr. Loomis? Are you still there?”

Yeah, dr. Loomis wasn't a morning person. You could rarely get a reaction out of the man anytime before 10 in the morning. That's why is was a surprise that his editor actually got a call from him at 7 in the morning saying that he was on a plane heading to Nebraska and that he was planning on sending his rough draft when he got back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, when did this story actually become more than a smut fic? Anyways somebody wasted their time and made fanart about this fic (I dont care if that sounds mean the artist told me they only read this story because they got drunk with his friend so whatever) A Family Man | https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=71559673&mode=medium


	11. Lions den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like those stories were lions come and protect young children from predators because their cries sound like baby cubs

Michael strangely enough was able to fully accept his new schedule, much to laurie’s surprise. when Diego's friend saw Michaels hulking figure he immediately agreed to hire him, and Michael didn't seem to protest. Laurie was able to see the type of working conditions he would do, mostly logging around equipment and carrying around bags of cement. Diego’s construction friend mostly did downtown construction, raising buildings and curving out vacant lots. Laurie was increasingly worried around the loud environment, afraid that this could trigger a stress in Michael. But he was surprisingly well adapt, even among all the cars and abounce noise, michael only responded to his direct team leader, easily following orders.

‘odd’ was all laurie could think to sum up the situation. 

that's how they slowly adapted back into their little cut out in suburbia, oddly. Michael was the first to wake up at 5am Laurie groggily made him something quick to eat. He would give her a kiss and a sleeping jaime a kiss on the forehead. He was picked up by one of the workers and didn't come back until 2pm some times 2:30pm. With Michael being well accommodated within his construction team, Laurie began training at the private school alongside Monica, she would bring Jaime so she could make a good impression with the teachers and general facility. Monica responsibilities were simple to follow, some children lived on campus while other lived nearby in the neighboring community. She ensured that the girls were out of the dorms by the time that classes started and was in charge of closing the school yard gates once the bell rang, Laurie observed how Monica would wait until the last straggling kid came through the doors.

“I can’t ensure that those kids won't get in trouble if their not in class getting their education” Monica explained, Laurie nodded and appreciate her godmothers morals. Jamie mostly stayed  far distance from Laurie and Monica as she looked around the school campus and observed the other children, they were much more well-behaved than the kids she usually found in the park. Laurie saw how Jaime seemed to hide away from the students, almost as though she was embarrassed.

“mija are the kids making you uncomfortable” Laurie asked her once Monica was on her lunch break. Jaime silently ate her pb&j, focusing intently at her food.

“no, all they do is talk to each other, they seem a lot older than me. I guess it just felt out of place”

Laurie and Monica slightly shared a worrisome glance

“hey, I know it can be scary starting in a new place, not only that but with  different people but you wont start school until the winter semester so you still have time to get to know everyone, and i’ll be with you so it won't be that bad right?”

“yeah, your right” Jaime happily responded, she continued to eat her packed lunch as she happily kicked her feet in excitement. once recess was called some of the younger girls came out to the playground, jamie looked expectedly towards Laurie. Laurie gave her a happy nod and allowed Jaime to go play with the other kids. Jaime dashed towards the playground and was quickly accepted by the other kids, all of them liked to point out her green froggy hoodie. Laurie watched as she played among the kids and felt as Monica rubbed her arms.

“that was very wise of you mija” she said

Laurie gave her godmother a small smile, they continued to eat silently among themselves. the rest of the day went smoothly as Laurie got to meet the rest of the facility and staff members, and Jaime who was making a very impressive first meeting. Many of the teachers were impressed with her ability to latch on to new information very quickly. she even impressed the art teacher with her quick mask making skills, something Laurie still wasn't entirely sure of. she made an owl mask. 

“well, I think we can definitely start having you come in after the fall break” said the principal, she was a much older woman. she didn't look like a sister or even a mother superior, instead she was dressed in a formal pant suit with large beaded jewelry. “ i’m very sad that were losing our very trusted monica but I think you a perfect temporary substitute, and i heard that the little one was interested in enrolling after the winter break?”

Jaime slightly hid behind laurie in embarrassment but she gave the principal a smile. 

“My Husband and I are really invested in her education, english isn't her first language but she is a very quick learner”

“as long as she passes her entrance exam she should be fine” the principal explained, Laurie was given her forms and a work schedule to begin. Laurie happily clutched onto the paper work with excitement, this was giving her hope. this opportunity to help jaime and herself was something that was giving her sincere hope for her future. she could already envision the next few months, seeing jaime go to school in her cute uniform with her at her hand, walking happily with a regular morning schedule. Monica and Dego acting like her proud grandparents. or the first time in a long time Laurie was- happy? once school ended and monica made sure that all the student were back at there dorms and saely of campus they headed back to her house.

once they got home they found Michael sitting at the porch of the house, laurie felt as though there was a block of ice stuck in her throat. she completely forgot one crucial part of her equation, jaime happily ran towards Michael jumping into his arms. Michael listened to jaime retelling her day, as he paid solely attention to her. Michael was always back home before them, always waiting for them on the porch, still wearing his cement covered boots as he overlooked the street watching them. He could have waited inside for them but he choose to wait at the porch. Monica greeted Michael and asked them to follow her inside the house. the living room was completely cleaned as michael had picked up his pull out bed and reorganized the area. He seemed to clean his area more so that jaime could draw freely in the living room. It was sweet, Laurie would give him that but- she hated giving him sympathy points. 

Michael placed jaime back on the floor once he entered the living room, Laurie followed behind him placing her packet of papers on the kitchen table. as she began signing the forms she heard as Monica was talking on her phone.

“oh alright, well i heard they were going to close around 7pm, no?” she seemed to be talking to Diego. Laurie focused on filling out her forms as she would occasionally watch Michael alongside Jaime. 

“no, they shouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon. yes i spoke with junior last night, yeah yeah he’ll get over it. okay see you soon bye” Laurie caught on to what monica said at the end.

“are the boys coming tomorrow?” asked laurie, she slightly flipped the pen in her fingers around. Monica pulled out her folder from her bag, sitting next to Laurie.

“yes, the boys should be around here somewhere around the late afternoon” Monica thought for a moment “you know Michael doesnt work on saturdays and most of my work on the weekend is is just to overlook the campus grounds, why don't you three go to the local amusement park tomorrow?”

Laurie was about to decline, she really wanted to spend her free day finishing her paperwork and with Jaime. As she looked over towards michael and jaime she saw how carefree jaime was, around the school she seemed so tense and uncomfortable but her at her godparents house with michael she seemed like a regular kid, roughhousing with her father. The sudden image of laurie playing with her dad when she was young flashed through her head, she cursed her betraying g thoughts. 

“yeah, I think that'd be good for us”

“yes it'd also give the boys some time to unpack. Have you guys gone to the pawnshop yet?”

“I was waiting for michael to get his first paycheck, I wanted to go get Jaimes hair slightly cut and also a change of clothes”

“you might not have enough for the rings” Monica said with concern.

“yeah but Jaime comes first, I think michael would agree with that”

Monica nodded in agreement, she stood up from the table and headed towards her room. Laurie continued to fill out her paperwork, earning the page whenever she signed her name as Laurie strode-martinez. With a sigh she erased it and rewrote Angel L. Martinez. She and michael would go by the names she thought for them on the spot back from the motel, she slightly shuddered from the memory. She looked back at Jaime and Michael. He currently held he above his head and she was pretending that she was soaring through the sky. A small smile slowly crept up her lips, jaime hadn't told them anything from her time before they met her. It was almost like her Brian completely blocked that part of her memory. Laurie thought that it was possibly for the best, but she probably wasn't the best person to ask. 

   As Laurie continued to finish her work Monica reentered the kitchen and pulled out a small wooden box. She placed it in front of Laurie who looked up to her in slight confusion.

“ma-madrina, What's this?” Laurie asked

“open it” Monica said with a smile.

Laurie cautiously opened the small wooden box and found two slightly aged silver rings.

“ma-madrina these are-”

“ your mother's old wedding rings, I- she asked me to kept them safe. After your parents 25th anniversary your parents renewed their wedding rings along with their vows, she wanted them for well...it doesn't matter now. Here, you and Michael need them now”

Monica pushed the box towards Laurie's hands. Laurie wasn't sure how she felt, she was grateful but it was almost like she was disrespecting her parents.

‘Morgan Martinez and Pamela strode are pleading that if you have any information pertaining to their daughter to call the helpline’

Laurie looked back toward Jaime and Michael as they continued their endeavors. Jaime looked happy, blissfully happy. And Michael, he- he was she didnt know. she didn't know how to read Michael, she really didn't, but his shoulders seemed less tense when she was around, or whenever jaime was in his arms. his breathing was even whenever she held his hand in her own and he would lower his head slightly whenever she was speaking to him. he was like a docile lion, it wasnt comforting but at least she knew his weakness. Laurie thanked her godmother and quickly cleaned up her paperwork. as she approach Michael and Jaime, he placed her down and he looked down towards her expectantly. she wordlessly grabbed his hand and slipped the ringer into his finger. she felt how the muscles in 

his arms slightly twitch. she gave him a tight smile as she slowly released his hand to fall back to his side. as she pulled out the other ring she gave a soft sigh

“these were my parents old rings, i think- we’ll need to use them unfortunately” she said with a dry laugh. as she slowly placed he ring onto her own finger Michael reach oer and grabbed the ring from her hand, before Laurie could protest he slipped the ring down her ring finger keeping her small hand in his own for a moment. Laurie stared down towards their hands, how small hers were compared to his. how oddly pituresist this seemed as the rings glistened in between their fingers. Jaime’s soft giggles is what broke her concentration.

“does this mean you guys are married?” she asked

Laurie let out a soft cough, as she finally pulled her hand out of michaels warm one.

“yeah heh I guess we are” Laurie said as she picked Jaime up into her arms. “hey how about we go to the fall amusement park tomorrow as a celebration?” 

Jaime jumped up in excitement, she heard great things about the amusement park from the other kids at the school. as Jaime began talking about the rides, Laurie felt as Michael wrapped his arms around her as they sat down on the couch together. She knew now exactly how Michael felt, she was right about him being like a docile lion. Not because he could snap at any moment, he was in complete control of his actions, the pressure she felt in her hands was enough of answer that. No, it was because Michael was predatorial. 

While she concentrated on that revelation she didn't even notice how her arms gripped onto jaimes shoulders the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I asked myself "do-do you actually have a plan?" And with a small smile I shook my head and said "nope"  
> How many of yall would like to join a mylaurie discord? None? I'm hearing...none?


	12. Bias media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he was right, IN A WAY

Rodriguez was sure that it was taunting him.  Ever since he brought it into the building. He could feel it, it was odd to explain but he was sure of it. Even when he tagged  it he felt it, it's mocking. Teasing him with every little step he took even as he set it into the evidence box. He continued to stare at its box,  he was sure that if he pulled the mask out it would be laughing at him. Flooding his mind with those terrible visions again. The screaming teens, the bloody kitchen knife, the sweet satisfaction of a lifeless body hitting the ground. The slick sensation of the knife piercing skin, the reverberating pull. His fingers trembled as he placed his hand back onto the box. It wouldn't hurt to take another peek right? Just a small one, just  to make sure that it was still in the box. Nothing wrong with confirming that it was still their, right?

Rodriguez jumped when he heard somebody come into the evidence locker, the sound of the clashing metal and keys pulled him out of his trance. the cadet quickly pushed the evidence box back its designated area and quickly rushed out of the evidence room. he gave the officer entering the evidence room a curt nod of and headed out towards his desk. Rodriguez leaned into his seat in exhaustion.

‘this is insane’ he thought ‘I- Cant be having these emotions’

rodriguez has heard of cops rookie and experienced officers going off the deep end. Rodriguez didn't think he’s ever gone through anything that affected him to his core, but sometimes people just do things without reason. 

‘Just because they can' Rodriguez shook his head furiously, he pulled out some paperwork to distract himself. he slightly jumped when a coffee cup was placed in front of him. as he looked up he saw the recognizable face of the lead detective in charge of the magnet motel case, that gruesome scene. it still sent shivers down rodriguez spine.

“hey, sorry to startle you kid” the detective said with a smile, rodriguez could see that the older man was slightly amused by his antics and his smile reached up towards the corners of his eyes. rodriguez wondered how in the world the older detective kept such a calm exterior. “thought you might like some coffee, I didn't know what you wanted so i just got you a caramel brulee”  

“aww, you didn't have to do that detective Gordon”

“nah man consider it as a thank you gift for helping me with the magnet motel case”

“a-alright, thank you, um- I think this is where i mention that i’m lactose intolerant”

“good thing i brought a tea drink for back up”

Gordon placed the other coffee cup with a tea bag string sticking out at the side, rodriguez was stunned by Gordons preparation

“th-thank you detective Gordon, that's very kind of you”

“don't mention it kid, like i said it’s a thank you gift for your help”

rodriguez gave him a smile and went back to focusing on his paperwork signaling that the conversation was over, as he slowly lifted his head up again he saw that gordon hadn't left.

“um, is there anything else i can help you with detective?”

gordon gave rodriguez a soft smile, as he sat down near rodriguez desk he let out a sigh

“There taking us off the Magnet motel case”

“what?”

“yeah, i was just told so i just wanted to keep you in the loop, since the mask that was found is connect to the halloween massacre up in illinois wer wont have jurisdiction over the case anymore”

“man- if i hadn't found that mask…”

“no kid, this is a good thing, they might catch the sicko who killed those innocent people”

“I-I know but it would have been cool to do it ourselves..”

“yeah, but we just don't have the amount of manpower needed to help them on this case, its for the better really”

“but- what about the other two assailants at the motel, yo-you said that there were two other people an- and the manager of the hotel was found dead too, but he was shoot! that halloween killer doesn't use guns, that isn't his M.O”

“Rodriguez...I know what i said but- it have a feeling that this isn't about me not getting credit”

“wh-what do you mean?’

“you’ve been acting a little bit off ever since yu found that boogie mask”

“i’ve uh”

“hey look i get it, it’s a lot of stress especially with what we’ve seen but you have to make sure it doesn't get to you kid, this shit we deal with everyday can deteriorate anybodies spirit”

“...I guess i’ve been in a funk since then, i just terrible o think about”

“yeah, look they're taking over the case because of that young girl, you remember her from the news right?”

“yeah, they didn't find her body that night, Laurie martinez right?”

“that’s her, they say that she escaped, others think she’s been kidnapped by the assaulter”

“wait why?”

“how knows, they haven't released any information about the killer”

Rodriguez couldn't help but scoff, gordon took a sip from the caramel brulee.

“w-wow i wonder what would have happened if the guy had my shade of color”

gordon smiled into his cup, rodriguez was happy that gordon did not belittle him

“yeah, I guess if he had my skin tone we’d know what elementary school he went to” gordon said, though he said it as though he was joking Rodriguez knew that it would probably be true

“ah, gotta love that privilege” rodriguez said finally reaching over to drink the tea that Gordon brought him.

“yes, but i think it's also for another reason, don’t get me wrong I heavily believe the coverage that the media has done isn't without its own agenda, but I also think that they're trying to protect that girl”

Rodriguez stopped himself before he took another sip from his tea, he slightly c9cked his head towards Gordon. 

“...do you think she has any relations with the killer?”

“I honestly don’t know, but it could be the reason why they won't give anymore information than what's been shared”

Rodriguez was about to ask what exactly his theory was on the case, but before Rodriguez could open his mouth again they were interrupted by a loud conversation between to people. they entered the precinct together literally at each other throats, one of the people talking was the captain she gave the obnoxious man she was speaking to a stern glance as he clambered to follow her. Rodriguez has never seen this odd man before but he seemed to have a heavy english accent. The captain stood at the door and looked over towards the sea of cops and detectives in the precinct.

“Detective Gordon, in my office now” is all she said.

Gordon stood up and tipped his coffee cup towards Rodriguez.

“Duty calls, take care of yourself kid” gordon said as he took another sip of the coffee, rodriguez watched as gordon made his way towards the captain's office gordon gave he a smile but rodriguez could see that the captain wasn't up for anything other than business. rodriguez couldn't blame her, that loud british man kept on talking he wasn't starting to get on his nerves.

once the captain's door closed he tried to distract himself with paperwork and files he didn't notice even notice how his hands continued to shake as he grabbed the drink gordon gave him. The mask came back. It slide it self back into his mind and so did something else, that girl.

All he could think about was how unfair it all was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what's up, it's been a long time hows your day going? Anything new happen? What's up with michael Flynn lying to the FBI? 
> 
> Yeah...hey like I said before, man i dont know how to say this but I just fucking hate what's going on with the border control right now, it fucking breaks my heart man. And I guess that's why I haven't updated as much but I really do want to get back into the kick of things and honestly this is the first story that I've gone over 11 chapters so consider yourselves lucky, anyways I hope you leave a comment just to let me know that you guys are still reading this


	13. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man life after kids must be so hard. I heard that your Penis stretches out and its never the same!

It was nice, it was actually really nice. it was slightly chilly from the air but nothing that a light sweater couldn't handle. everyone was slowly walking around the park while the younger children run slightly in front of them. there were some teenagers hanging out by the food vendors. whenever they approach them loud rides, Laurie clenched tightly onto Michaels' hand. at first, she didn't even realize she was doing it until she noticed how much slower Michael walked whenever they were near a loud ride. she would have smacked him if she were not currently clutching onto his arm for dear life.   
Jaime, on the other hand, loved all the noises and people, she happily greeted each worker and thanked all of the ride attendees after each ride. Laurie really wanted to know how in the world Jamie became so kind and courteous, she was positive that she didn't teach her that, and yet Jaime continued to have fun and humble conversations with the workers. Michael and Laurie would watch Jaime as she would ride the kiddy rides. Laurie would honestly rather vomit than ride one of those creaky monstrosities and after the failed attempt to ride along with Jaime in the teacups ride Michael was also condemned to stand with Laurie as they watched Jaime enjoy the rides by herself.   
as they stood aside from the tiny crowd of other parents a young brunette woman caught Laurie eye, she was by herself with a young boy with hair bit darker than hers. they seemed to be by themselves. Laurie actually only noticed them because the young boy seemed to always sit near Jaime. Laurie approached the woman, leaving Michael a few feet away and she decided to strike a conversation with the woman.  
“Hi, my names Angel”  
“oh uh hello I’m Samantha”  
“Is he yours?” Laurie pointed at the young boy who sat beside Jaime  
“oh no, he’s my nephew. his mom asked me to take him to the amusement park for his birthday”  
“she couldn't take him?”  
“she’s been busy, um you said your name is Angel? do you have any kids here?”  
“yeah, the one in the green sweater”  
“Oh, it has a frog on it, how cute. I think My nephew has taken a liking to her”  
“yeah...they seem to be having fun”  
“are you here for any special occasion”  
“Well, I depend on your definition on a special occasion. I think this is more of a ‘just because’ occasion  
Samantha gave her a smile, Laurie saw as Samantha peered over her shoulder. Laurie saw as her eye slightly widen at the sight of her ‘husband’ Samantha gave her a shaky laugh.  
“He’s your-”  
“Yeah, today is our four year anniversary”  
“that’s um very sweet,-”  
Before Samantha could finish her thought the ride was done and the kids were hoping off. The young boy ran towards Samantha and began to pull her towards a concession stand to get some treats. Samantha waved goodbye towards Laurie as her nephew pulled her away. Jaime happily hoped towards Laurie and Michael.  
“That was super fun! Jordan said that this ride is his favorite”  
“who’s Jordan?” asked Laurie  
“that boy with brown hair, his aunt brought him here today”  
“oh they seem sweet, what did you think about Jordan?”  
“he’s okay, a little bit of a scaredy cat though, can we go eat now?”  
Laurie nodded and grabbed her by her hand, Michael grabbed Jaimes other hand as they started to walk over to the food court. michael didn't turn his head but eyes glanced towards Laurie knowingly. Laurie did her best to ignore him.  
‘oh please your one to talk’ she almost wanted to say, but obviously, he didn't say anything. Jamie let go of their hands as she ran to a concession stand that sold individual pizzas. as Laurie followed she stopped suddenly in her tracks, s tv set above the cashier played on a news station.  
“ongoing investigations continue as the Halloween killer is still at large- next up”  
the woman in the tv set said. after that, a funny commercial for toilet cleaner played. Laurie felt as though her entire body had frozen in fear. suddenly she was panicking, all alone. she had to get Jaime out of here, but she couldn't move.  
a warm hand pressed itself against her back, Laure felt her entire body finally melt from its frozen imprisonment. Micheal pressed his hand against her as he slid his hand down against her back and into her hand, Laurie swallowed.   
“Hiya” greeted the cashier “ what can I help you with today?”  
“um-” words seemed to escape Laurie for a moment.  
“Oh, can I have my own pepperoni pizza?” asked Jaime  
“...will you be able to finish it?” she heard him ask  
“yes! please please, can I have one to myself?” she heard him chuckle behind her and he agree with Jaime. Laurie almost wanted to focus on the fact that she’s never heard him laugh.  
“Three pepperoni pizzas then,” he told the cashier. the young cashier nodded slightly intimidated by the ridiculously tall man behind Laurie. she saw as Michael gave him the exact change. with his hand still locked on her, he pulled to sit near a table as Jaime followed them to wait or their food.   
“-an then on the teacups I spun myself super hard I think I still feel dizzy from it. oh, and then of that scary boat ship on kid almost stood up-” Jaime nonsensical chatter filled the silence between Michael and Laurie. she couldn't stop shivering as she gripped both her hands together to try and appear calm as she gave Jaime a patient smile. Michael still ore his blank expression but listened intently to Jaime. Laurie jumped when the cashier called that their order was ready, she saw as Michael was getting ready to get up from the plastic bench where they sat. laurie placed her hand on top of Michael's shoulder and gave him a smile.  
“don’t worry, I’ll get it,” she said “just stay here with Jaime”  
Michael looked up o her with a slight beat but quickly sat back down as Laurie was able to easily slip out of the bench. as she walked back towards the food stand she heard the static of the tv.  
“-It seems that the recent motel magnet case in Nebraska has some connections to the Halloween massacre up in Illinois” Laurie quickly grabbed the pizzas and walked briskly to the plastic bench “yes, though there hasn't been any confirmation from the police it’s safe to say that there is a correlation in both events” Laurie made it back to the bench in one piece. she had the pizza boxes to Jaime and Michael. Jaime eagerly dug into her box and Laurie watched in fascination as Jaime seemed to chopped down on her individual pizza. michael also seemed stunned to see the small girl keep her promise to finish her meal all by herself.   
the immeasurable fear biting at Laurie wouldn't go away, she looped her arm against Michaels almost out of a subconscious sensation. he felt solid and anchored when she could barely feel the floor against her feet. Michael did not respond to her touches as he continued to eat his pizza. eventually Lost the fight with he stomach and couldn't finish her last piece, still impressed by her eating habits Laure told her not to worry about it Michael ended up eating much of Laurie's pizza and Jaimes the last slice. Michael stood up and picked Jaime up into his arms. without saying it out loud they all started to head towards the exit, Laurie was happy to finally leave the amusement park.  
“Hey wait!” no, no, no did they show a picture of herself on the tv set? laurie panic, maybe she should tell them to start running towards the truck, or- of god what else can she do.  
“Hey! um, Angel right?” Laure turned around to face Samantha, she had a very tired Jordan snuggled in her arms. “hey sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to ask were Jaime goes to school”  
“Oh um no-no worries, um” she looked up towards Michael who seemed as passive as ever, but she could tell the odd tension in his hands as he held Jaime. “she goes to a private school. they're on break right now”  
“Oh cool, sorry I just wanted to ask. Jordans hard a rough year and he hasn't been able to make any friends and I was surprised that he seemed to like Jaime a lot” Samantha said, Laurie tried her best not to seemed impatient to end the conversation “it would be nice if we could set up a play date with them if that's sounded good?”  
“Um yeah sure. I think Jaime would like that” she said as she roughly tucked in a strand o her hair behind her ear.  
“Oh great! here, you can put your phone number in my phone” she handed her a large pink phone with glitter on the cover. yes, this definitely was the aunt of the child. Laurie gave her a smile and put in a phone number she could reach her at. “alright see you soon have a good one!”  
Laurie let out a sigh of relief, facing Michael and a snoozing Jaime brought her back on her feet.  
“Alright today's been fun, let's go home”  
again without sharing his agreement, Michael began walking towards the old blue truck.   
The drive back home was in silence as a sleepy Jaime sat in between them snuggling up to Laurie in warmth. Laurie looked out of the car window and saw the first fall of snow hit the pavement of the road.  
“it looks so serene,” she said aloud Michael hummed in response. as they reached the house. the snow was barely hitting this area of town. Laurie reached over and placed her jacket on top of Jaime as she grabbed her into her arms. Micheal quickly opened the house door for both of them to enter. resting Jaime into the car bed Laurie pulled the covers of the bed on top of her. As Laurie stood back up she almost rammed her face into Michaels' chest as she turned around.  
“how are you so large yet so quiet?” she hissed in between her teeth, she rubbed her nose from the infliction.  
Michael did not respond but instead, he looks down over her shoulder as he watched Jaime sleep soundly. Laurie followed his gaze and let out a sigh.  
“she’ll be out cold for a couple of hours if we're lucky” she added the last the last part mostly as a joke. none the less Michaels stance seemed to tense slightly. Laurie maneuvered herself around him as she turned the lights off in the room.   
“come on, let her sleep” Laurie walked over to the couch in the living room, she heard as Michael closed the door behind him to follow her into the living room. Laurie tucked her knees beneath her as she sat on the comfortable couch, grateful for the warm atmosphere. laurie reach for the remote and flipped it to the usual black and white Mexican cinema channel that she’s gotten comfortable watching. she never changed it to the news, maybe it was out of fear of Michael, or maybe she was afraid of what she’d see. like today at the amusement park. ‘the police made the connect of the motel to the Halloween massacre’ she inwardly shivered. they all had to be careful, any wrong step and all of them will be torn apart from each other. Laurie felt her heart quicken with her thought, she considered all three of them as a family. before she could delve further in her train of thought, she felt a prickling sensation against her shoulder.   
“mi-Michael!” Laurie exclaimed at Michaels action, he wrapped his arms around her torso. placing a kiss against her neck, he hungrily places another kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Jaime is literally sleeping down the hall, what if she hears!”  
Michael made no response but he reached over to pull her face towards him and place his lips firmly on hers. Laurie pressed her hands against his chest in exhausted defiance. she knew she couldn't literally push him off of her but he did usually respect her boundaries. Unless deep inside he knew how much she wanted him too. It's been months since that time in the motel. God, part of her wanted to forget it entirely. and yet…  
Michael reached over and easily placed her on top of his lap, bringing her shoulder back under her lips and he bit and kissed her soft skin.  
“mi-Michael” she let out as a soft moan “we really shouldn't-”  
Her pleas fell on deaf ears, more like on the starving  
Laurie brought her arms around his shoulders as she hugged herself closer to his chest. she desperately wanted his touches too, she remembered how she clung onto him at the amusement park and the warmth he always radiated. she was falling, deeper and deeper into his arms. He pressed his hand against the warm flesh of her thigh as he spread her legs open. Laurie squirmed as his thumb brushed against her bud, thoroughly pressing his fingers against her folds. Laurie breathed heavily as he eyelashes fluttered when her eyes rolled back. Grinding her hips against his hand. His chuckle ran through her ears.  
“Sh-shut up, this was your idea!” she spat at him. Before she could press any more retorts towards him Michael twisted two fingers in her moist core. Laurie arched her back in surprise but she could see the satisfied grin dancing on Michaels' lips.  
“that-that was a dirty move and you know it!” she gasped but Michael had already won. Laurie would have to learn to suck it up as the sore loser she was. She ran her fingers through his hair as Michael placed himself inside of her, she tightens her hold on his shoulders. she bit into his shoulder as he slowly raised his hips against her. He pressed tightly against her sweet spot, Laurie saw stars.  
“Michael, yes!” he began to pick up speed, encouraged by Laurie's praises. Her mouth rested comfortably against his cheek as she gasped and moaned right into his ear. Feeding him all the encouragement he needs, she was going crazy. She knew it, she could feel it. Every time Michael gently held her hand, every time he carried Jaime up on his shoulders, and every time he waited for her to kiss him. Waiting patiently, because he knew, he knew she would always kiss him. No matter what.  
“Mi-My Michael!” she was reaching her climax. Unable to control her own hips and Michael on ferocious pace. Her head went blank. The next few seconds felt like an eternity, clinging onto each other. The only noises that Laurie could hear were their combined breathing and rapid heartbeats. It came out like a whisper in between her lips. She tried to stop it before it came out but it was too late.  
“Michael…I love you”

She felt his arms tighten around her, his breathing, if not already heavy, it pressed against her ear.  
That's when they heard the doors of the car close from outside.

“um hello, mama papa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yeah brain, if I can stop procrastinating that'd be great"  
> "*dial-tone*"  
> "Yup, that's what I thought"


End file.
